Slow Poison ::Gaara Love Story::
by madds
Summary: Seena Yamamoto can't seem to make her way as a mercenary, even as the best. So when she's offered a job from the village that once called her a traitor should she take it or keep the past in the past? GAARAxOC
1. Ch 1: Stone Cold Spy

Chapter 1: Way of a Mercenary; Stone Cold Spy

A small breeze picked up around the caravan as the mercenaries hired by the Land of Waves walked alongside the carts full of prisoners. The Land of Waves had built a bigger prison to hold their criminals and needed help transporting them to the new facility.

Lucky for them there were people like Seena and Takamaru who made a living off being hired for their abilities to fight. The Land of Waves was still a small and secluded region, not big enough to need a ninja force when they could temporarily hire someone.

Seena pushed her pesky, blonde bangs out of her face for the hundredth time. They always got in her way. She looked from left to right to keep an eye on any enemies that could spring up and try to sabotage the efforts of the convoy.

Takamaru, Seena's partner, was walking to her left. He was a huge man, nearly 6'7'' in height and he was a complete wall of muscle. He was carrying his battle-ax on his shoulder as if it weighed no more then five pounds. Seena barely came up to Takamaru's elbow. He was a huge force in battle, making it easy for Seena to not need another member for their mercenary team. They were able to fight with just the two of them.

Takamaru was walking closest to the caravan and every so often a prisoner would reach their arm out at Takamaru and try to bribe him to get him to release them. They promised some crazy things, too. One man offered Takamaru a castle in the wind country. Seena rolled her eyes, as she highly doubted this man even had a shack to trade.

Seena sighed. This mission had been very dull from the beginning. At first Seena hadn't wanted to take it, but Takamaru insisted since they hadn't been able to find enough work lately and funds were running low.

_This beats walking around aimlessly, I guess,_ thought Seena. She looked around at the other hired men in the caravan. Some of these guys looked like they couldn't fight against a 10-year-old, let alone prevent any serious attacks. Seena shook her head. So many thought that traveling around and carrying a weapon made you a mercenary. How pathetic.

"Psst."

Seena glanced to her left. One of the prisoners was trying to get Takamaru's attention.

"Hey," the scruffy man whispered. "I'll make a deal with you - "

"Save your breath," said Takamaru coolly in a deep voice. "I'm not interested."

"No, you gotta listen," said the prisoner reaching out an arm to try and grab Takamaru's sleeve.

Before the criminal grabbed it Takamaru swung his hand and smack the prisoners arm away so hard it nearly dislodged the elbow from its socket. The prisoner cried out, but then muffled the sound at the look that Takamaru sent him.

"You know," said Seena calmly. "You don't always have to be so rough."

"Yeah, well, why don't you try standing on this side and have them grabbing at you all day," said Takamaru a little annoyed. "You'd think that a person twice their size would make them think twice, but not with this bunch."

Seena chuckled a little.

They continued walking along with the caravan. This had to be one of the dullest missions they had ever gotten. There was no action, no excitement. Seena kicked a rock in the road and it tumbled down the small slope to her right and into the bushes.

That's when she heard the small, almost inaudible, grunt from the bushes. Seena stopped and stared hard. She knew she had heard it, but where were they. Takamaru stopped with her as the rest of the caravan continued.

"What's wrong, Seena?" he asked.

"There's someone in the bushes," she whispered turning her back to where she had just kicked the rock. "Keep walking like nothing's happening, then follow my lead."

Takamaru nodded curtly then resumed walking. Seena began walking again, but at a much slower pace. She had only taken about five steps when she whipped out three senbon (throwing needles) and threw them at the bushes where she had heard the sound.

A man jumped out of the bushes where Seena had just thrown her senbon and started running toward one of the carts of prisoners. Five more jumped out of the bushes and ran the same way. On the other side of the road seven more men came out and they all charged the same cart.

"Stop the caravan!" yelled Seena.

Takamaru and Seena both ran towards the cart the assailants were trying to attack. Takamaru, who was the biggest man in the caravan, grabbed one of the intruders by the collar of his shirt and yanked him from the cart to the ground. Seena jumped into the cart and started kicking and punching at the men trying to clamber into the cart. By now some more of the mercenaries had run over and were trying to fight off the attackers, but Seena could tell that they had little fighting experience.

"Hurry up, you fools!"

Seena turned to where she had heard the voice. One of the prisoners was shouting at the men trying to come into the wagon. It was a rescue attempt!

Seena saw one of the attackers reach over the side of the cart and try to pull their friend out. She swung her leg around and kicked him hard in the chest sending him backward. Seena kneeled in front of the man who still had his hands tied behind his back.

"They're here for you, aren't they?" she asked him.

The man turned his face away from Seena, not wanting to meet her eyes. The fight continued as Seena waited for a few seconds before hitting him hard in the face, knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Takamaru was doing fairly well for trying to fend off three people at once. Takamaru wielded his battle-ax with amazing agility and strength. The criminals couldn't get within seven feet of the cart since every time one of them would try to get close Takamaru would swing his ax and make them step back.

"Hey!"

Takamaru looked over his shoulder and saw Seena standing in the middle of the wagon with a man over her shoulder. He looked like he was one of the prisoners.

"If you want to save your friend," she shouted. "I suggest you try and get him."

She jumped off the wagon and into the forest. The men that had ambushed the caravan sprinted after her. Takamaru stood there for a second before sighing heavily.

"Why can't she ever give me a warning, every once in a while?" he mumbled.

Takamaru raced into the woods after the criminals and Seena.

Seena ran through the forest with the prisoner over her shoulder. She had a surprising amount of strength for a female, which always amazed some people. The large group of rogue criminals was starting to gain on her. Where was Takamaru? He should know by now to have followed her.

Just then Takamaru appeared on Seena's right.

"'Bout time you caught up," she said.

"I wasn't fully prepared to go running into the woods after you," he said sarcastically.

Seena laughed. "I'm just trying to spice things up."

Takamaru shook his head.

They continued the chase through the woods until they found a large clearing. Takamaru and Seena stopped back-to-back with the body of the prisoner at their feet. The group of assailants surrounded them.

"I hope you were planning on handing over our friend," said one of the rogues.

"Nope," said Seena shaking her head. "I was planning on using him as bait to catch all of you."

"Impossible," said another. "There are only two of you and eleven of us. You couldn't possibly take all of us."

"Wanna bet?"

Seena swung her arm and sent senbon at the seven men in front of her, each needle hitting them in a point where their neck met their shoulder. Each man froze and then their knees buckled making them collapse to the floor.

Some of the others gawked at what happened to their friends. How had she been able to take them all down with just one move?

"My turn," said Takamaru.

He suddenly appeared behind two men. They panicked, but before they could run away Takamaru had grabbed their heads and slammed them together. The two men became groggy and slumped to the floor.

There were three left. Seena turned to them as they began to lose their confidence. One of them took a step back when Seena turned to fully face them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Leader of Sil Ferrin," she said simply.

Before they could make any moves Seena threw more senbon into their necks. They all fell over onto the ground. Seena went over to one of them and checked his pulse. He was fine, but he would have one mean headache when he and his buddies finally came to.

Takamaru walked over to Seena as she stood up.

"Nice work," he said. "Now, would you let me know why we had to lead them on a wild goose chase when you could have done all this back at the caravan."

Seena smiled. "Since we were the ones to take them out, we'll be the only ones receiving a big bonus. Especially when we bring them all back as prisoners."

"I guess that's why I let you call all the shots."

Seena gave him a huge grin. Finally, some action.

* * *

Gaara stands at the window in his Kazekage office with his hands behind his back. He looks outside at Sunagakure, the village he now ruled over. After so many years of hating this place and not caring about anything, it was hard to believe that Gaara had become Kazekage and would swear to protect this very village he had once held such resentment for.

Gaara put his hands on the low windowsill and leaned against it. He peered outside looking at nothing unparticular. It had been four years since he had become Kazekage at fifteen. The village was doing well and thriving under his leadership. Gaara couldn't help but be proud of the way the village had turned out. With help from Konoha, Sunagakure had become one of the strongest and most influential villages in the Shinobi Nations.

It seemed that everything was going well for Gaara, but underneath he felt like something was out of place. But what could it be? He was the leader of a powerful village, his people respected and adored him, he had a brother and sister that cared about him, he for once had friends in his life and even without Shukaku he was the strongest ninja in the nation. What could possibly be missing from his life?

As Gaara mused over these things his older brother, Kankuro, came in. Kankuro hadn't always had the best relationship with Gaara, but ever since he'd fought Naruto all those years ago Gaara had changed. He wasn't a heartless monster, as many had feared. Gaara was somewhat approachable now and even though he never showed it, in his heart he cared for the village and his family.

Kankuro was grateful that he and his brother were able to have a brotherly relationship now. Life at home was much easier on all of them. Kankuro waited for Gaara to turn around or acknowledge him. When he didn't Kankuro took a few steps towards the Kazekage.

"What is it, Kankuro?" asked Gaara in his monotone voice.

"The night patrol has now begun and we are awaiting the return of Temari and her team from the borders with any news on Kyuu's disappearance," said Kankuro.

Gaara nodded, but made no reply. He continued to look out the window in thought. Kankuro stood in the office waiting for Gaara to say something.

"Gaara, do you have any idea what could have happened to Kyuu?" asked Kankuro.

Kyuu was a jonin from their village that had gone missing while on a routine border check. No one was with him and he hadn't come back as scheduled yesterday morning. Temari and her team had been sent to scout the border for any signs of Kyuu's whereabouts. They hadn't heard anything since they'd been dispatched last night.

Gaara took a moment before answering Kankuro's question.

"We'll see when Temari gets back," Gaara said.

Gaara continued to look out the window. The village looked so peaceful. People were beginning to go into their homes for the night and the sun was setting behind the stone walls of the city, casting pink and orange rays into the sky. Gaara didn't want to turn around because then he would be faced with his brother's questions, which he couldn't answer, and with the enormous amount of paperwork left for him to finish. Gaara despised paperwork.

Kankuro looked around the office. To a stranger, it would look somewhat messy and unorganized, but to the people that knew Gaara, his office was accurately organized even though it was somewhat untidy. Kankuro could see that his little brother had some work left to do. Then why was he just standing at the window?

"Uh, Gaara…" said Kankuro.

"What?"

Kankuro stopped. Did he have the right to rebuke the Kazekage, even if it was his brother? Sure, the office looked like a mess and there was obviously work left to do, but was it Kankuro's place to tell Gaara how to run the village?

"Nothing," said Kankuro with a sigh.

Suddenly the doors flew open with a crash. Gaara whipped around and came around his desk to stand next to Kankuro who had turned around as well. Temari and her team were standing in the office. A few of them were bent over with their hands on their knees and one was leaning against the wall, all of them trying to catch their breath.

Temari was standing up but was breathing very heavily.

"Gaara …" she panted.

Gaara walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Temari," he said.

Temari ignored what Gaara said. "Gaara, we found Kyuu. He's dead," Temari said, almost shouting.

Kankuro's eyes widened at Temari's news. Kyuu had been one of their most elite jonin. How could he have been taken down?

Gaara's face didn't change in the slightest. He continued to look at Temari who was panting still. She and the team must have run the whole way from where they found the body.

"Where was he?" asked Gaara flatly.

Temari finally started to breath a little more normally while her team still looked winded.

"At the border outpost to the northwest," she said becoming very serious. "And he wasn't alone."

Gaara's eyes narrowed at her words.

"Explain."

"We found a spy from the Hidden Stone Village hiding out in the outpost. It looked like he had been there for a few days. We were able to prevent him from escaping and have him in custody right now, awaiting interrogation from Kankuro."

Gaara looked at Kankuro, who in turn looked back at him. Gaara tilted his head toward the door and Kankuro sprinted out of the office with a ninja from Temari's team following him. Gaara looked at Temari. She was waiting for him to say something.

"You and your team get some rest," he said. "We'll await Kankuro's report on the prisoner."

Gaara turned to head back to his desk. He was beginning to remember just how much more paperwork this would cause when Temari called his name. He half turned toward her with an emotionless expression.

"There's one more thing," she said.

Temari pulled out a scroll from her pack. The seal on it was already broken as she handed it to Gaara.

"We found him reading this," she said simply.

Gaara looked down at the scroll. He unrolled it and looked down at the message. He closed his eyes and let his head hang a little more.

The message was completely unreadable. It was written in a cipher (code/secret messaging). This was nearly impossible to read. Gaara looked at Temari.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" he asked. "I can't read it, you know that."

Temari put her hands on her hips as she looked at the ground. She shook her head as she tried to think. She didn't want to resort to this, but it seemed to be the only way they were ever going to be able to read that message.

"Gaara," she said cautiously. "I think you know what we need to do."

She looked at him with a stern expression. Gaara narrowed his eyes at Temari as if confused by her statement until his eyes widened again. He turned away from Temari sharply.

"No," he said. "There's another way. Someone else can decipher the message."

"Gaara, you and I both know that it would take months for anyone else to crack that cipher," said Temari. She walked up to his desk where he was now sitting. She put her hands on the desk and leaned against it looking at Gaara. "We have to find her."

"She chose to leave the village years ago. Why should we bring her back?"

Gaara was trying hard to keep his voice level and not appear agitated at what his sister was trying to tell him. How could she even suggest bringing _her_ back?

"Gaara, she swore to stay loyal to the village. She's remained faithful to Suna and right now we need her skills. She's the only one who could crack that code. And before you even say it, there is no one in Konoha that could possibly decode it as fast as her and you know it."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Temari wasn't leaving too many avenues for him to choose from. This day had suddenly turned into a bigger mess then he could have imagined.

"There has to be another way," said Gaara feeling cornered as he rested his elbows on his desk and put his face into his hands.

"You know there isn't," said Temari. "I wouldn't even have brought it up if I had thought of another solution. You know, even without saying it, that she's the only one that can crack this message in time for us to take action."

Gaara fisted his hands in his hair. Disaster; This day was a disaster. The Kazekage put his hands flat down on his desk and stood up. He looked Temari long and hard in the eyes.

"You and Matsuri are to rest for the night then leave tomorrow morning," he said looking wearier now then he had fifteen minutes ago. "You have until sundown on the second day to find her and bring her back."

Temari nodded her head then turned and began to leave. The rest of her team followed her out of the office. Matsuri ran up to her side.

"What's going on, Temari?" she asked.

"We are leaving in the morning to find someone," said Temari without looking at Matsuri.

"Who?"

Temari looked at Matsuri out of the corner of her eye then forward again.

"Seena Yamamoto."

Preview Ch 2:

"Are you going to stare at me all afternoon," she said without looking up from her menu.

"Seena, how is it that we've been partners for over four years now and I still barely know anything about you?" asked Takamaru.

Seena looked up at him and put an arm on the table. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you leave the Sand Village?" Takamaru asked without hesitation.

Seena shrugged her shoulders. "Difference of opinions."

Takamaru rolled his eyes and gave her an exasperated look. "See? That's what I mean. I ask you a serious question and you can't even answer it directly. You give me a round about answer."


	2. Ch 2: Not A Traitor

Slow Poison

Chapter 2: Not a Traitor; Run!

Recap:

"You and Matsuri are to rest for the night then leave tomorrow morning," he said looking wearier now then he had fifteen minutes ago.

Temari nodded her head then turned and began to leave. The rest of her team followed her out of the office. Matsuri ran up to her side.

"What's going on, Temari?" she asked.

"We are leaving in the morning to find someone," said Temari without looking at Matsuri.

"Who?"

Temari looked at Matsuri out of the corner of her eye then forward again.

"Seena Yamamoto."

"Thank you, Sir, but really it was no trouble at all!"

Seena shook the proctors hand as he handed them their payment. Seena was right about receiving a bonus for their hard work and capturing those extra criminals. The proctor was very impressed that she and Takamaru were able to take down eleven criminals by themselves and without getting a single scratch.

"You two are an amazing team!" exclaimed the proctor. He was a average height, thick man with short, gray hair. "Sil Ferrin is welcome in the Land of Waves anytime you wish! You will certainly be treated well."

"Thank you again, Sir," said Seena.

She bowed to the proctor then gave a wave as she and Takamaru headed out. Finally, she was done with this mission. The pay hadn't been that bad; the bonus helped a lot. The other mercenaries hadn't been too happy that Seena had run off with the criminals following her, but what else could she have done? If she stayed behind the criminals would have surely gotten a prisoner loose.

It had taken a while, but Seena realized that she was a woman leading a man's world. The world of mercenaries was one filled with mostly men trying to make a living off their strength or any other fighting talents they possessed. Seena, though, had much more fighting experience then over three-fourths of these mercenaries. With her ninja background and Takamaru's brute strength and size, Sil Ferrin was the most sought after mercenary team around. This gained Seena a reputation that preceded her as a high horsed, work-stealing broad. There were few people in her line of business that she could trust, aside from Takamaru.

Seena and Takamaru walked out of the new prison as the inmates gave them death stares, especially the group that they had caught on the way. Seena pulled the side of her eye down and stuck out her tongue at them. At this the prisoners became angry and started shouting at her as she walked by and banging against the fence that contained them. Seena laughed and continued walking, completely ignoring them.

Now that they were done with the Land of Waves, all that was left was to decide where they were going to go from there. They needed to find a place somewhere where they could get information on mercenary needs. Reasons for the use of mercenaries were becoming more and more scarce since many villages were using their own squadron of ninjas for missions. If things kept going the way they were, Seena and Takamaru would be out of a job.

"So where should we go now, Chief," said Takamaru.

Seena groaned and rolled her eyes. "I told you to stop calling me that."

"I don't know. It's kinda catchy."

"We're partners, Takamaru. Neither of us is a leader of anything."

Takamaru made a snorting noise as he scoffed at her statement. "Seena, I think we both know that you're the leader of Sil Ferrin. You're the brains behind everything we do. That's what a tactician does, don't be ashamed of it."

Seena folded her arms over her chest and made a small pout. She hated when Takamaru was right, which was actually quite a lot. Takamaru had the rare ability to know when to not get into a fight or argument he couldn't win. It was as if he didn't want to exert the energy if he was going to lose.

"Regardless," said Seena. "You don't have to call me 'Chief'."

"Okay … Boss," said Takamaru giving Seena a smirk.

Seena glared at him out of the corner of her eye. She stuck her foot out to the side and caught Takamaru as he was in mid-step. Takamaru's body leaned forward while his foot stayed behind him. Luckily, he caught his balance before he fell to the ground. Takamaru stood up and looked at Seena as she continued walking down the road, stretching her arms over her head as she went.

"Hurry up, Takamaru," she called out to him. "I'm starving. We can find a teashop and get something to eat. Maybe they'll have some information on where we can find our next mission."

Takamaru sighed and shook his head.

"I think you just proved my point!" he called out to her as he hurried to catch up.

"Whatever," Seena replied as she shrugged.

Temari ran across the desert, the sand making it incredibly hard to speed up the process. Matsuri was right behind her with every step. They ran in silence, neither having much to say.

Temari was lost in her thoughts on everything that seemed to be happening lately. Kyuu going missing and then being found dead with a Rock Village spy. Plus that spy carrying an unusual scroll with a riddle and a cipher that looked nearly impossible to break. Something just didn't add up. What was the link between The Rock Village and the Sand? Why was he even hiding out at one of their outposts?

The Sand Village and the Rock Village had never been on the best of terms, but they got along as well as they could to keep the peace. The Rock Village had been suffering though due to a lack of sound leadership. Their Kage was a ruthless man and he seemed to want to drill brutality into every shinobi that walked through his academy.

That's what was bothering Temari so much.

If the Rock Village was going to plan an attack on the Sand, then they would need to be ready. They were lucky to have been given this gift of fate by finding the spy and intercepting the scroll. Now, if only they could find the one person that could read it.

Seena Yamamoto was a woman of many talents. She excelled in weaponry tactics, herbs, medicinal and poisonous, and was one of the shrewdest minds to ever fight for Sunagakure. Seena was a natural tactician, being able to lead any team into a battle and come out on top. Born a natural leader, she protected her teammates and always got the job done when she was committed to it. She always made up her own mind and was rarely forced to do anything.

That had been one of the reasons she had left.

Lost in her own thoughts, Temari didn't even notice when they had crossed from desert to forest. Their pace had increased and she wasn't nearly as tired.

Matsuri was beginning to get curious as to why Temari was so quiet. She seemed to be concentrated on whatever she was thinking about. Matsuri didn't want to pry or anything, but she knew absolutely nothing about their target except that her name was Seena Yamamoto. If she was going to be of any help to Temari she would have to know what they were up against.

"Temari," she said somewhat hesitant to break Temari out of her concentration.

Temari didn't respond or indicate that she had even heard Matsuri say anything.

"Temari-chan," said Matsuri a little louder this time.

Temari snapped her head over to look at Matsuri. Her eyes were wider as if she just realized where she was. And she somewhat had, not realizing they had come so far already.

"What is it, Matsuri?" she asked, still seeming a little out of it.

"Is there more that you can tell me about the target, Seena Yamamoto?" she asked. "The name sounds vaguely familiar, but I can't remember where or why I've heard of it."

Temari made a pout face. The topic was hard to discuss because of the circumstances. Temari and Seena had once been friends until Seena had left the village and they had lost contact.

"Seena Yamamoto was once a kunoichi from Suna," said Temari.

Matsuri's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"She was in the same graduating class as Gaara. They are the same age. In fact they're only a week apart, Gaara being older."

Temari slowed down their pace and she told the story. It would be wise to have Matsuri know as much as she could about Seena before they tried to catch her.

"Seena was the most skilled kunoichi of her year," Temari began. "She was the smartest in the class and was very skilled in weapons and mixing herbs and plants. It wasn't until a few months after she had graduated that her sensei discovered that Seena was a brilliant tactician for the group. Seena could get herself and her team out of any bind if you gave her two minutes to think. She's just as smart as me when it comes to strategizing."

Temari paused. Matsuri seemed to be mulling all of this over in her mind. Hopefully this would be enough to satisfy her and prevent her from asking any other questions.

Of course, Temari was wrong.

"If she was so great then why isn't she still in the village?" asked Matsuri. "Why do we have to search for her?"

Temari furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Thinking about when Seena left the village was a tough subject, since Temari felt some guilt still for not doing the same thing. But she had no choice but to stay. Her father was the Kazekage at that time; it wouldn't look good for the Sand Princess to abandon the village.

"Seven years ago, when Gaara, Kankuro and I went to Konoha for the Chunin exams, Seena was supposed to go, too," said Temari. "That's when the Sand and the Sound were working together to destroy Konoha. Seena didn't want to be involved in the plan. She refused to go to Konoha to fight."

"That's treason!" said Matsuri.

Temari nodded. "Because she refused to go, the Fourth Kazekage stripped her of her headband and she was banished from Sunagakure. Yet before she left, Seena told me that she would not betray Suna to anyone and that she would remain loyal to us, even if that meant being banished. She said that she didn't trust the Sound Village and wouldn't be involved in any of their plans."

Temari stopped. She waited for Matsuri to say something. It looked like Matsuri was almost struggling to take in the information. She had her eyebrows furrowed and she was biting her bottom lip.

"So why are we looking for a traitor?" she asked with a slight hint of disapproval of in her voice.

Temari stopped running and stood on a branch. Matsuri stopped as well and stood next to her. Out of nowhere Temari grabbed the front of Matsuri's vest. She put her face very close to Matsuri's. Matsuri looked a little frightened by her partner's actions.

"Seena Yamamoto is _not_ a traitor," said Temari slowly. "She had more guts then anyone of us. I would have done the same thing she did if I wasn't the Kazekage's daughter."

Temari let go of Matsuri and stood there with her hands balled at her sides. She was looking down at the ground with an aggravated look on her face. Matsuri looked ashamed and she stared at Temari.

"I apologize, Temari-chan," she said. "I was only thinking about her loyalty to the village."

Temari nodded. That's what Temari was afraid of too. After so many years of wandering and never hearing from her, would Seena be willing to come back to Sunagakure? They had banished her after all. Would she have gone against her promise and allied herself with another village? It was so hard not having any information to go on. This was becoming tougher then she had imagined and they only had a day and a half left to find her.

"Come on, Matsuri," said Temari. "We don't have a lot of time to find her. We have to hurry."

Matsuri nodded and they began their search once again.

"Your table is ready."

Seena and Takamaru looked up from where they were standing outside the teashop. It was a very nice establishment and it was very roomy inside. Seena could tell that it was a popular stop for travelers because the place was packed.

The nice hostess led them over to a booth table in the back corner of the shop. It was right next to a back exit, which Seena liked. With having so many enemies, criminals and mercenaries alike, Seena had learned to take small precautions everywhere she went. A table by the back door provided them with an easy escape.

Seena and Takamaru sat down and the woman gave them menus, saying she would be right back. Seena looked down at the menu to see what looked good. They sat in silence for few moments while each looked at their menus.

Takamaru looked up at Seena and studied her. Even though they were partners and had been for several years now, he still knew little of Seena's previous background. He knew that she had come from the Hidden Sand Village, but he didn't know why she didn't live there anymore. He knew that she had been a Sand shinobi, but he didn't know how long and to what level she had gone.

Takamaru sighed drawing Seena's attention. She lifted an eyebrow at him in question.

"Tired?" she asked simply.

Takamaru shook his head. He put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together as he looked down at his menu. Occasionally he would glance at Seena to watch her. He glanced at her now and held his gaze.

"Are you going to stare at me all afternoon," she said without looking up from her menu.

"Seena, how is it that we've been partners for over four years now and I still barely know anything about you?" asked Takamaru.

Seena looked up at him briefly before looking back at her menu. "What do you want to know?"

"Why did you leave the Sand Village?" Takamaru asked without hesitation.

Seena shrugged her shoulders. "Difference of opinions."

Takamaru rolled his eyes and gave her an exasperated look. "See? That's what I mean. I ask you a serious question and you can't even answer it directly. You give me a round about answer."

Seena closed her eyes, setting down her menu, and looked away from Takamaru toward the entrance shaking her head. When she opened her eyes her mouth opened slightly and her eyes widened. She scrambled for her menu and held it open covering her face from the people in the restaurant. She had a panicked looked on her face and she was shifting her eyes back and forth as if thinking rapidly.

Takamaru stared at her with a bewildered face and raised eyebrows. He leaned forward across the table and closer to his partner.

"Seena," he whispered. "What are you doing?"

Seena looked at him. "Well, you wanted to know about my past; it seems my past has caught up with me."

Seena looked over the top of her menu at the entrance. Takamaru looked that way to. In the doorway stood two women. One, the taller, had blonde hair in four ponytails and was carrying a giant fan. The other had short brown hair and her Sand Village headband around her neck. Takamaru cracked a smile. Sand shinobi. He looked at Seena. She was ducked behind her menu again and had her index finger lightly tapping her chin, a sign that said she was thinking. She must know one or both of the shinobi.

"Ok," she said. "Here's what we're going to do. If we rush out too quickly they'll probably notice. We need to sneak out this back door and then run like we've never run before. Got it?"

Takamaru nodded then looked over at the entrance. He smirked.

"I think you'd better hurry," he said.

Seena looked over her menu again. Temari and Matsuri were talking with the hostess and showing her a slip of paper. The woman nodded and pointed right at their corner. Seena sweatdropped as she saw Temari look their way. Temari lifted the corner of her mouth at the sight of Seena hiding behind a menu. She thanked the hostess and they began making their way through the crowded teashop toward the back corner.

"Forget Plan A," said Seena dropping the menu. "Run now!"

Before Takamaru could object Seena flew out of her seat and through the back door into the forest. Takamaru wasn't too far behind as she barreled out the back. Temari and Matsuri ran through the teashop, bumping in to many people along the way and even knocking over a table. Matsuri shouted an apology as they ran out the back door after Seena and Takamaru.

Seena sped ahead not daring to look back at how far or close Temari and the other kunoichi were. She knew Takamaru was right behind her, but she knew the longer they tried to run the more tired and slower he would get. That was one of his downsides. Being such a big person he didn't have a lot of speed.

"Seena, why are we running from them?" he asked. "I know they're from the Sand, but you don't even know what they want."

"They obviously want me," she said.

Suddenly Takamaru dropped out of sight. Seena turned around to see Takamaru with a rope tied around his ankles and he was being pulled backward. Seena stopped on a branch and turned around. Takamaru had disappeared and Seena was looking around to see where he or Temari were. Seena clenched her teeth as she tried to find out what was going on.

"Seena."

It was Temari's voice! Seena looked around wildly to see where it was coming from.

"Show yourself, Temari!" she yelled.

"Will you stop fighting?" came Temari's voice.

Seena paused before replying, "Probably not."

"Then you leave me no choice."

Suddenly a dust storm kicked up. Sand and dirt were whirling around everywhere. Seena couldn't see a single thing. She put her hands up to cover her face. She heard a splintering sound and looked down at her feet. The dust storm was chipping away at the branch she was standing on. It had already taken off most of the bark. The branch couldn't support Seena's weight anymore and it finally cracked. Seena jumped in time to land on another branch, but that one was the same as the other. It cracked under her weight the moment she landed.

Seena began to fall to the ground. She quickly pulled out her jouhyou, a rope with a dart at the end, and threw it at a tree trunk. The metal dart at the end of it sunk into the tree and she used the rope to swing herself to the ground.

Seena landed right in front of Temari as the dust storm began to settle. She pulled at the rope and the metal dart came out of the tree and back into her hand. The two kunoichi stood staring at each other, not having seen each other in seven years.

"What did you do with my friend?" asked Seena with an emotionless face.

"Matsuri has him tied up," said Temari. "If you cooperate we'll let him go though."

"There's no way I'll cooperate with you!" shouted Seena.

She threw her jouhyou at Temari who lifted her fan and flicked it causing a gust of wind to change the trajectory of Seena's jouhyou. The weapon turned away in midair until it spun back and continued back at Temari.

"What?" said Temari.

Seena smirked as Temari used the metal part of her fan to hit the weapon away. Seena pulled it back with the rope and held the metal dart in her hand. She tossed it lightly as they stood and watched each other again. Temari looked a little taken aback at the way Seena's jouhyou was unaffected by her wind gust. Normally weapons could be defected by a strong gust of wind, being thrown off target or stopped dead in their tracks. Seena's jouhyou should have been no different.

Seena stood there smirking at Temari. When she had lived in Sunagakure as a genin she was the only ninja who specialized in the jouhyou. Temari though had always been able to block her attacks when they would spare by using her giant fan. So Seena developed a counterattack to Temari's fan. She created a rope that could conduct the flow of chakra. If Temari tried to stop her attack Seena could use her chakra to keep the jouhyou on track.

Seena grabbed the rope and swung the dart around in a circle, as she got ready to attack again. Temari tensed as she braced for the attack. Seena threw the jouhyou straight at Temari who tried another wind gust to thwart the attack, but to no avail. The jouhyou went straight through Temari's fan and passed so close to her face that it left a little scratch.

Seena smirked as she thought that the battle was over with Temari's fan damaged, but she was wrong. Temari snapped the fan shut on the rope, trapping it in the iron grip. Temari smirked at Seena now. She yanked on the fan, pulling the rope. It slipped a little in Seena's grasp, but she held on. Temari pulled again and Seena skidded forward in the ground a little, but held fast to the rope.

Out of nowhere another jouhyou came from the trees. It wrapped itself around Seena's shoulders and upper arms. Matsuri came out of the trees as Temari pulled on the rope again and it slid from Seena's grasp. Matsuri used more ropes to bind Seena's arms to her sides.

Now Seena was in trouble. With her arms pinned to her sides she couldn't make the hand sign for the Rope Escape Technique. Now she was left to deal with Temari and her friend here.

Temari walked up to her and put her hands on her hips in the signature Temari pose. She smirked at Seena.

"It's good to see you again, Seena."

Preview Ch 3:

Seena heard the crunch of gravel as Takamaru walked around the tree and to where the three women were talking. He had a smile on his face and Seena just wanted to punch him.

"Seena," he said, clearly happy with this turn of events. "I don't know why you keep fighting this. Obviously we're needed in Suna and we have no other jobs waiting for us, at all. We should think of this as a stroke of good fortune."

"Of course you'd be against me," said Seena.

She looked between the three people that stood with her on the road. What could she possibly be thinking?

"Fine," she said throwing her hands in the arm in defeat. "It seems that I've been betrayed by my own teammate and I have no choice anymore."

Seena huffed off in a temper as the others watched her go. Seena stopped in the middle of the road about twenty feet away. She threw her head back and let out a long yell. The others just watched her as she threw a temper tantrum down the road as she kicked rocks and punched trees. Matsuri leaned over towards Takamaru as they continued to watch.

"Does she do this a lot?" she asked with a glance at Seena.

Takamaru shook his head as he watched his partner. "No, you guys must have really done something to make her mad."


	3. Ch 3: A Request

Slow Poison

Chapter 3: A Request; Arrival

Recap:

Out of nowhere another jouhyou came from the trees. It wrapped itself around Seena's shoulders and upper arms. Matsuri came out of the trees as Temari pulled on the rope again and it slid from Seena's grasp. Matsuri used more ropes to bind Seena's arms to her sides.

Now Seena was in trouble. With her arms pinned to her sides she couldn't make the hand sign for the Rope Escape Technique. Now she was left to deal with Temari and her friend here.

Temari walked up to her and put her hands on her hips in the signature Temari pose. She smirked at Seena.

"It's good to see you again, Seena."

Seena leaned against the tree and stared at Temari. This had to be the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"So, let me get this straight," she said as she sat up. "Suna has intercepted a coded message, that really could say absolutely nothing, and you guys want me to come back and decode the message, which could say absolutely nothing, because you think that the Stone Village is planning an attack on Suna?"

Matsuri nodded, but Temari stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She could tell that Seena was trying to make their plan sound foolish so that they wouldn't have any cause to take her back to Suna. Temari wasn't going to fall for it though.

"Obviously," said Temari. "The message is something important or else it wouldn't have been put into a code. Especially one as difficult as this. And we don't just think; we have a very good suspicion that the Stone Village is up to something."

Seena nodded. How was she going to get herself out of this one? She really didn't want to go back to Sunagakure. It had been her home once, a long time ago. She was used to having freedom and not being tied down to one village. She could travel and work for anyone she chose. Well, she used to be able to do that. Now jobs were becoming scarce and money was getting tight. Why now?

Takamaru was leaning on the other side of the tree. He was obviously listening to everything they were saying. He liked learning so much about Seena. She had always been somewhat of a mystery ever since he'd met her. She was this incredible fighter that could make an antidote for any poison and bring down a man twice her size with one move. He had always wondered what her story was.

"Sorry, Temari," said Seena. "I don't think you need me. There are plenty of people who know how to decipher codes in Sunagakure."

"This one isn't your average cipher, Seena," said Temari. She looked like her patience was wearing thin.

"Well, you guys have an alliance with Konoha. Ask them for someone who can translate."

"You're underestimating the task at hand."

Seena stood up and dusted off her bottom. She had to make an escape right now or else she'd get roped into something she'd regret.

"Sorry, Temari," she said. "But my answer is no. Sil Ferrin has enough on its plate without getting caught up between villages."

There came a snort from behind the tree. Seena looked over her shoulder and saw Takamaru chuckling to himself. What was he doing, trying to get them roped in on some crazy mission? Seena turned back to the two Sand shinobi to find Temari smiling.

"Face it, Seena," she said. "No one is hiring mercenaries anymore. Your line of business isn't needed with so many villages using their own ninja squads or hiring from other villages. And Sil Ferrin, if that's what you two call yourselves, isn't busy with work. The lady at the tea shop said that mercenaries pass by nearly everyday complaining about the lack of work."

Seena looked down at the ground. Temari was right. But why did this have to happen now? It would have been so much easier to make Temari believe her if she had come around a year ago when Sil Ferrin really was the most sought after mercenary group. Seena put her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot rapidly as she tried to think of a way out of this situation. It was almost as if her hands were tied.

"Come on," said Temari with a sly smile. "I know you need this job and Suna really needs your help. No one else could decipher the message faster then you and you know it. Besides, you promised that you'd remain loyal to us, Seena."

Seena closed her eyes and groaned at the mention of the promise she had made Temari a long time ago. It was true, Seena wanted to remain loyal to Suna, as long as that meant she didn't need to go back. What could she do now? She'd really look like a traitor if she said no now.

Seena heard the crunch of gravel as Takamaru walked around the tree to where the three women were talking. He had a smile on his face and Seena just wanted to punch him.

"Seena," he said, clearly happy with this turn of events. "I don't know why you keep fighting this. Obviously we're needed in Suna and we have no other jobs waiting for us, at all. We should think of this as a stroke of good fortune."

"Of course you'd be against me," said Seena. "What happened to all the 'You're the leader. You make all the decisions'?"

She looked between the three people that stood with her on the road. What could she possibly be thinking?

"Fine," she said throwing her hands in the air in defeat. "It seems that I've been betrayed by my own teammate and I have no choice anymore."

Seena huffed off in a temper as the others watched her go. Seena stopped in the middle of the road about twenty feet away. She threw her head back and let out a long yell. The others just watched her as she threw a temper tantrum down the road as she kicked rocks and punched trees. Matsuri leaned over towards Takamaru as they continued to watch.

"Does she do this a lot?" she asked with a glance at Seena.

Takamaru shook his head as he watched his partner. "No, you guys must have really done something to make her mad."

Papers everywhere.

Gaara couldn't get away from all the paperwork that was piled around his office. What, then, was he doing sitting at his desk with his hands in his lap and his head on his desk? Sure he was tired and hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, but he should be used to that. After all, he'd had to forfeit sleep for the better part of his life when he was still Shukaku's host.

Gaara lifted his head off his desk and looked around at the mountains of paperwork. This Iwagakure spy they had captured had caused a real uproar in Suna and it was making them have to heighten security and take more precautions with people coming into the village.

In other words, more paperwork.

Gaara grabbed a pen from inside the desk and pulled a sheet off the first mountain. He's had a system set up in his office where each pile was made for a specific category. There was a pile for security, for the ninja academy, for the treasury, etc. Gaara dealt with the more urgent piles first and then if he was lucky finished the piles that could be put off for a few days.

This monotonous daily routine was beginning to wear him thin. Gaara was having trouble staying awake and finding time to eat during the day. He was lucky if he had enough time to brush his teeth in the morning he thought as he ran his tongue across his teeth. Gaara sighed.

He had to concentrate. He didn't make this village the way it was by complaining or day dreaming. Gaara picked up the sheet of paper he had just been reading and reread it before signing it at the bottom of the paper. He continued this act of reading then signing for three hours before finally taking a break.

Gaara set down his pen and stretched his arms high over his head and extended his legs out underneath the desk. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. It was this feeling. A feeling like he was searching for something without realizing what he was looking for. It's what was keeping him from concentrating, like a mental wall.

There was a knock at the door to his office. Gaara sighed before sitting up in his chair and picking up his pen again. He didn't want anyone to see him relaxing when there was work to be done.

"Come in," he said in his usual emotionless voice.

The door opened and Kankuro walked in. He looked tired and worn out. He walked up to Gaara's desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He stretched his legs out and slumped in the chair.

Gaara looked at him with a blank face. Kankuro had his hand over his eyes and he sighed loudly before looking at Gaara.

"Nothing yet?" asked Gaara.

Kankuro shook his head. "This guy just won't talk. He sits there and doesn't say a thing. I beat him up, threaten him and yell, but nothing works. I don't know what were going to do if Temari doesn't come back with Seena 'cause I'm not getting anything out of this guy."

Gaara put his hands together and rested his chin on his hands. He hoped the same thing. Suna's future rested on whether they could decode that cipher. Gaara closed his eyes in thought. Now that Kankuro couldn't get anything out of the spy, everything rested on finding Seena.

Gaara opened his eyes and looked at Kankuro who was looking at him. They were both thinking the same thing: Would Seena come to their aid?

"What do you think she'll do?" asked Kankuro knowing they both had the same idea.

Gaara put his hands down on the desk and shook his head. "I can't say," he said. "Hopefully, Temari will be able to convince her because without that I don't think she'd come on her own."

"No?"

Gaara shook his head. "Not after what the Fourth Kazekage did. She's not likely to forget how he so easily banished the best tactician in years. She'd known that Orochimaru couldn't be trusted. They should have listened to her and she probably hasn't forgiven the council for agreeing with the Fourth."

Kankuro nodded his head. Seena would be a difficult person to try and convince. He remembered her when she had still lived in Suna. She was one of the few people that didn't show fear in front of Gaara. She knew how Gaara could be when he was bloodthirsty, but she never trembled in front of him or provoked him. That's probably what kept her safe from his rampages.

Seena was one of the most hard headed people he knew. Kankuro sat up in the chair and put his elbows on his knees and put his hands together. These were difficult times they were facing. It would be hard on the village, but Kankuro was confident that things would work out. After all, they had Gaara as their Kazekage.

"Is there anything else you need to discuss?" asked Gaara as he picked up his pen again and grabbed a new sheet of paper off one of the piles.

Kankuro shook his head as he stood up. "Not now, I'll go check on our defenses and see if anything has happened."

Gaara nodded without looking up from the paper. Kankuro left the office, shutting the door behind him. Gaara glanced up before setting down the pen and sighing. He felt himself becoming overwhelmed. He needed something that would help relax him and give him his strength back.

This wouldn't do though.

Gaara picked up his pen and with new commitment began his paperwork again.

Seena walked through the sand next to Takamaru. Temari and Matsuri were walking ahead of them and occasionally Temari would glance back to see how they were doing. Seena had forgotten how hot it could be in this desert. She grabbed a canteen of water and gulped some down. She sighed softly when she finished and pushed her bangs out of her face. Stupid things were getting more annoying in this heat.

"Keep up," said Temari. "We're almost there."

Seena felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Almost there? She breathed heavily as she thought about her old home. She'd had so many great memories until the Kazekage and the council had ruined everything. She'd heard during her travels that after the attack on Konoha the Fourth Kazekage had been murdered by Orochimaru. Truthfully, Seena hadn't felt sympathy for the man at all. She didn't think he had been a very good Kage to begin with.

Seena could see in the distance the high walls that surrounded the village. She knew that there would be look outs up on the ledges waiting for any sign of someone. Would people recognize her? It had been seven years. Even if someone recognized her, would they think of her as a traitor or as someone the elders should have listened to? Which was the Seena that Sunagakure remembered?

Seena could see the walls getting closer and closer. She glanced over at Takamaru who was walking calmly. He had been quite fine with the idea of completely changing courses and being ambushed by two ninja. Seena made a mental note that she needed to work on his training.

When they had created Sil Ferrin and began working together, Seena had taken on the responsibility to train Takamaru to be a better fighter. He had been good when they first met, but he had many flaws in his fighting style. Since he was such a big person and didn't move around a lot as he battled, his speed was very weak. Luckily, though, he had an unbreakable defense.

Seena had discovered during one of their training sessions that Takamaru's skin was unusually thick and tight, much more so then average, almost like leather. When she had brought it up to him, he merely said that everyone in his family had skin like this making it hard for any sort of weapon to cause him harm. This alone, though, wasn't enough to protect him and he had had very poor senses. Takamaru could be followed for days and be completely clueless.

Seena looked forward again as they stepped into the shadow of the village. She could see shinobi on the ledges watching them as they came closer to the village. As they came nearer to the walls Seena could see some of the shinobi running back and forth between each other, talking to each other and some even pointed at them. Seena furrowed her eyebrows and glared at some of them. Could they make it any more obvious?

They all walked through the gap in the wall and came out the other side. Seena squinted her eyes and shielded her face from the sun's rays. As her eyes adjusted to the light Seena was caught off guard by how much the village had grown.

She lowered her hand as she looked around at all the buildings and shops. Sunagakure was much more lively and busy then she had ever remembered it being. There were people running around everywhere and there was so much going on. The buildings were bigger and there were more of them.

Seena looked over at Temari who was watching her. Temari smiled at Seena's reaction.

"It's not the same Sunagakure you remember, Seena," said Temari as she began walking toward the village.

Seena followed her as they made their way through the village. Seena looked around at everything they passed. Some of the shops she remembered from when she had lived here but most of them were new to her.

Seena was so caught up in the differences in the village that she didn't even notice some of the villagers staring at them as they walked by. Truthfully, they weren't only staring at Seena, but what had really caught their attention was Takamaru. He stood head and shoulders above everyone in the crowd. Takamaru was trying hard to ignore all the stares, but the longer they walked the more frequent they got.

"I hope this doesn't become a constant thing," he muttered to Seena.

She smiled and looked up at him. "I don't know what to tell you. You're not an easy person to hide."

"It's annoying," Takamaru growled through his teeth.

Seena chuckled before looking ahead. Temari and Matsuri were leading them to the Kazekage Estate. She looked up at the building which was much bigger and newer then she remembered. In one of the highest windows she could see a lone figure standing at the window. Seena slowed down as she strained to see who it was.

Red hair, white robe, teal eyes. Seena stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at Gaara. He was looking into the distance and didn't see Seena staring up at him. Seena could remember how Gaara had been in the past: evil, cruel, merciless and bloodthirsty. She watched him as he stood calmly at the window staring across the distance. He didn't look anything like he once had.

"Seena!"

Seena turned back to look at Temari who had shouted her name. They were all waiting for her at the door.

"Hurry up!" Temari called.

Seena nodded and glanced back up at the window one more time. Gaara was no longer there. Seena jogged over to the group as they all walked into the Kazekage estate.

There were ninja walking around inside the building that she recognized. They all stopped and stared at her when she walked in. Seena stopped as well and looked around the room. What was she thinking, coming back here? This was a bad idea. Everyone here probably still thought she was a traitor. They all had no idea what she had tried to do for this village.

Temari looked around the room and saw everyone stop and stare at Seena. She turned around and saw Seena staring back at everyone else with her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Temari could see Seena's anger beginning to rise. She needed to end this staring contest before a fight broke out.

Temari walked over to Seena's side and touched her shoulder. Seena looked over at Temari and she could the hurt and fury in her eyes. Temari walked behind Seena and nudged her forward toward the stairs. She looked across the room at all the shinobi who were staring at them.

"Everyone!" she shouted. "Get back to work! Bunch of lousy, ingrates!"

The four of them began climbing the stairs to the Kazekage's office. Seena could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they climbed more and more stairs. Was she making the right decision in coming here? She knew that she and Takamaru would need the work, but at what price? Was she to sacrifice her happy life to help Suna when they were in need, even if a majority of its citizens hated her?

They stepped onto the landing and began walking down the wide hallway towards the double doors that led to the Kazekage's office. This place was so intimidating. Seena felt herself become more nervous as they got closer to the doors. Why was she nervous? She had heard that Gaara wasn't the same person as she remembered. And she had just seen him staring calmly out the window. Then why couldn't she keep her heart from racing? It wasn't as if she had once been close to Gaara. In fact, she had seen him as a rival when she had lived here. Seena took a deep breath to steady herself as they reached the double doors.

Temari put her hands on the doors and pushed them open. They all walked inside, Seena being the last, and she got her first real look at the Fifth Kazekage.

Preview Ch 4:

"Can you open the door," she asked gently. "I'd like to speak to him a little bit away from everyone. He might talk if he doesn't feel so threatened."

Gaara shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "I can't allow you to go in by yourself."

Seena frowned. Was he trying to be concerned for her safety or did he not trust her since she wasn't a Sunagakure shinobi anymore. Either way, Seena couldn't talk to the prisoner through the bars if she wanted to get anything out of him.

"Then come in with me," she said.


	4. Ch 4: Stone Shinobi Squabble

Slow Poison

Chapter 4: Stone Shinobi Squabble

Recap:

"Everyone!" she shouted. "Get back to work! Bunch of lousy, ingrates!"

The four of them began climbing the stairs to the Kazekage's office. Seena could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they climbed more and more stairs. Was she making the right decision in coming here? She knew that she and Takamaru would need the work, but at what price? Was she to sacrifice her happy life to help Suna when they were in need, even if a majority of its citizens hated her?

They stepped onto the landing and began walking down the wide hallway towards the double doors that led to the Kazekage's office. This place was so intimidating. Seena felt herself become more nervous as they got closer to the doors. Why was she nervous?

She had heard that Gaara wasn't the same person as she remembered. And she had just seen him staring calmly out the window. Then why couldn't she keep her heart from racing? It wasn't as if she had once been close to Gaara. In fact, she had seen him as a rival when she had lived here. Seena took a deep breath to steady herself as they reached the double doors.

Temari put her hands on the doors and pushed them open. They all walked inside, Seena being the last, and she got her first real look at the Fifth Kazekage.

Gaara sat at his desk going through his daily amount of paperwork. Luckily, today's load was immensely less then his usual amount. Today seemed to be a good day. He wasn't so absent minded and he was getting through a lot of work. Gaara set down his pen and rotated his hand trying to ease his stiff wrist.

Gaara began to hear a loud commotion going on outside. He got up from his desk and went to the window. From off in the distance Gaara could see a large crowd following a group of people. Gaara's attention kicked up. Could it be Temari coming back? Gaara followed the small group of people as they made their way down the main road.

They were a few minutes away from the tower, but Gaara could finally get a glimpse of the people. Temari was leading the group with Matsuri not too far behind. Behind Matsuri was a huge man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail, carrying an ax. Lastly was …

Gaara squinted his eyes as he tried to get a glimpse of Seena. The ax the man was carrying covered her from her shoulders up. Gaara frowned as he waited for them to move so he could see her. Unfortunately, Seena's face remained behind the man's ax the whole time. Gaara sighed in defeat when they were only fifteen feet outside the tower. He looked up out across the village as he stood next to the window. They would be coming to see him in a few minutes.

Gaara turned back to his desk and sat down. He cleared the finished papers off his desk and straightened the things that looked out of place. Gaara could hear footsteps coming up the stairs so he went back to his desk and sat down. He rested his elbows on his desk and put his hands together.

The doors swung open and he watched as the four filed into the office. First Temari, then Matsuri, after that the giant man and finally Seena. The first thing that went through Gaara's mind when he saw Seena for the first time in seven years was: She's so short.

Seena had always been on the smaller side as long as he'd known her. She was the shortest in their year and the shortest in the whole shinobi force. When they had graduated she had only come up to his nose. Now it seemed that she'd barely grown at all because she only came up to his shoulder and he wasn't the tallest person either. Gaara couldn't understand how someone so small could possibly be such an inimitable force.

Seena and Takamaru walked forward and stood in front of Gaara's desk. They both gave him slight bows and waited for him to say something. Gaara stood up and placed his hands on his desk. He studied Seena as she stood with her arms at her sides and her head held high. She was so patronizing. It seems she still held a grudge for what happened so long ago.

"Welcome back, Seena," he said monotonously.

Seena blinked as she was taken aback by the unexpected greeting. With one sentence she was convinced this truly wasn't the same Gaara she had once known.

"Thank you," she said almost inaudibly.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name, though," Gaara said, a little more steady, to Takamaru.

"My name is Takamaru Yamada," he said with a small nod. "From the Land of Marsh."

Gaara nodded and then sat down behind his desk and motioned for Seena and Takamaru to sit as well. They both walked forward and took seats across from him. Gaara noticed how small Seena looked sitting in the huge chair. He put his elbows back on his desk and folded his hands again and looked at Seena.

"How much has Temari told you about why we've brought you here?" he asked Seena.

"She told me that you captured a spy from Iwagakure (Stone Village) and intercepted a scroll containing a riddle and a cipher," she said unenthusiastically. "You believe that this scroll contains important information and you need my decoding skills to decipher the message."

"I'd also like you to talk to the prisoner," said Gaara.

Temari looked at Gaara, not knowing this new detail. He ignored her and continued to look at Seena. She stared back at him with a blank face. She wanted to know every detail before committing her and Takamaru to this mission, mainly herself.

"There will be payment, I assume," she said. She didn't want to sound rude, but she had a team to lead, even if it only consisted of her and Takamaru.

Gaara nodded. "We can discuss the details of your payment later, but I assure you it will be a substantial amount."

Seena nodded her head. "Alright, then. I'll do it."

Gaara nodded. He got up and walked to a scroll rack and began looking through scrolls. He held a finger out and ran it across each scroll as he passed it until finally stopping on one. He pulled it out and walked back to the desk.

He held the scroll out across his desk for Seena to take. She stood and reached for the scroll, their fingers brushing together as she took the scroll from his hand. Gaara felt a small tingle run up his arm. That's odd, he thought, but decided not to think about it.

Seena lifted the edge of the scroll and opened it. She laid it on the edge of Gaara's desk and leaned against it. She stared down at the code and read the riddle:

_Here in the meadow_

_There is only light_

_When the yellow star_

_Is at its full height._

Seena furrowed her eyebrows and reread the riddle. It was so short and vague that you'd have to know exactly what they were describing in order to understand it. Seena sighed and nodded as she rolled up the scroll.

"It's a tough one," she said. "But it shouldn't be a problem."

"You'll start on it right away, then," said Gaara plainly.

Seena's eyebrow twitched. She hated when people told her what to do. You'd think she'd be used to it in her business, but there was a difference when her employer told her what to do and when a fellow fighter told her what to do. In this case her employer was a fighter and when she normally would have voiced her agitation, she held her tongue.

"Actually," she said when she was calm. "I'd like to go to the cell blocks first and get a look at this spy. Maybe I can get something out of him."

Seena stared at Gaara's back as they walked passed the many cells in the prison. He was walking between Temari and Kankuro as she walked behind with Takamaru. Gaara had changed from his Kazekage robes into his normal attire. He still wasn't much of a talker, she reflected. But when he did speak it spoke more words then ever on how far he'd come in seven years.

The Gaara she remembered had been a cold, ruthless monster, only caring about himself and his urge to kill everyone around him. How she ever kept out of his way she never knew because she never acted fearful in front of him. When others ran away, Seena had stood her ground against him. Gaara must have thought she wasn't worth his time because he never seemed to care about her back then.

Seena watched Gaara as he walked between his brother and sister. He didn't look like anyone who would have had the past he'd had. Things had definitely changed in Suna. Seena picked up her pace when she noticed herself falling behind.

She looked around at the inmates. They all seemed to be minding their own business, not paying any attention to the Kazekage and his party. Seena thought that was weird. Normally, prisoners loved to mock and yell at anyone that passed by. Did Gaara have that much influence that the inmates knew better then to say anything to him?

Seena looked over at Takamaru, noticing he hadn't said much since they had stepped foot into Suna. She leaned over to him.

"Hey," she whispered. "What are you thinking?"

Takamaru turned when he heard her.

"I'm trying to analyze what kind of character these three have," said Takamaru.

Seena snickered behind her hand. "And what have you found out?"

"Well, Temari, the blonde one, seems to think she's running everything, very bossy," said Takamaru.

Seena tried to hide a laugh because he had nailed that one on the head. Temari had always bossed around Gaara and Kankuro. The privilege of being the oldest she supposed.

"The second one, Kankuro I think his name is, I haven't seen or heard enough to make a decision but he likes to do things his own way and doesn't listen to Temari. And the third one, Gaara, … he's strong. I mean, not just Kage strong, but strong. And he doesn't seem to like to chat that much."

Seena nodded in agreement with the last two assumptions. Takamaru had a knack for knowing a person within minutes and he'd only scratched the surface of the Sand Siblings' characters.

"Here we are," said Gaara plainly.

Seena walked ahead of Takamaru to stand next to Gaara. Inside she could see the spy. He was suspended from the ceiling by his wrists with chakra cuffs. His feet only just grazed the floor. He was bruised and dirty, probably from interrogation, and he had his head resting on his chest. When he heard Gaara's voice his head snapped up immediately and he watched them intently.

Seena walked to the bars and peered at him. He looked the same as countless other prisoners she had seen. Seena was never very good at interrogations, she thought, but she seemed to get the job done. She didn't like it though, especially with a lot of people around. Seena looked over her shoulder at Gaara.

"Can you open the door," she asked gently. "I'd like to speak to him a little bit away from everyone. He might talk if he doesn't feel so threatened."

Gaara shook his head and looked her in the eyes. "I can't allow you to go in by yourself."

Seena frowned. Was he trying to be concerned for her safety or did he not trust her since she wasn't a Sunagakure shinobi anymore. Either way, Seena couldn't talk to the prisoner through the bars if she wanted to get anything out of him.

"Then come in with me," she said.

Gaara looked at her with a blank face, but she could see his thoughts turning in his head. She didn't think it was that hard a request. Who better to watch her then him?

Gaara turned to the guard that had followed them and signaled for him to open the door. The guard came up and slipped the key into the lock. He turned it and swung the door open. Gaara waited for Seena to go first, another thing she noted on the difference in his personality, and then he turned to the guard and Kankuro.

"I want you guys to stand out of sight," he said in a hushed voice. "Stay close by, but don't let him see you're here."

Kankuro nodded and so did the guard. Kankuro walked over and told Temari what Gaara had said. Temari made a face that said she thought the idea wasn't necessary and began asking Kankuro questions rapidly while glancing over at Gaara. Kankuro held up his hands trying to calm her down, luckily they were talking quietly so Gaara couldn't hear what they were saying. Sometimes Temari didn't agree with his decisions, but that didn't matter. He had been Kazekage for several years now and he'd been doing fine.

Gaara walked into the cell after Seena and pulled the door until it was only an inch from being closed. Seena now stood in front of the prisoner with her hands behind her back. Since she was much shorter then him, she only came up to his rib cage. Gaara stood behind her and watched.

His real reason for not wanting her in here alone was because he was worried. He wasn't sure how much growth Seena accomplished, if any, while she was gone. An uneasy feeling had settled in his stomach when Seena had said that she wanted to go into the cell alone. Gaara ignored it, thinking it was only concern for the village. He still needed her to translate the message. He couldn't allow her to get injured before then.

Seena looked up at the prisoner with a stony expression. He glared back at her with a scowl on his face. Seena could tell that this guy wasn't going to tell them much if anything. She tilted her head to the side and continued to look at him.

"What's your name?" she asked, hoping that starting with basic questions would get him to talk.

He didn't say anything, but continued to stare at her. Seena waited for a few minutes before looking down at her shoes. They were incredibly dirty and worn out. She needed a good sturdy pair of boots soon. She then looked over at the prisoner's shoes.

If she hadn't been a good shinobi and knew how to keep her thoughts from showing on her face, Seena's eyebrows would have raised and her eyes would have widened. In reality, Seena's face remained the same as she looked up into the prisoner's eyes. He had dull, brown eyes that were still glaring at her.

Seena smirked knowing she now had an edge on him. She tapped the toe of her boot lightly against one of his boots, making him look down in surprise. He looked back at her face as she smirked.

"Where did you get your boots?" she asked, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Tch, why do you care?" asked the prisoner, but Seena didn't miss his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"I was only thinking," said Seena, tapping the toe of her boot into the floor. "I need a new pair and yours don't look half bad. See, I'm very picky about my footwear. But you're from the Stone Village. I've been there several time and I don't remember ever finding a place that made boots this good."

The prisoner closed his eyes and turned his face away, his eyebrow still twitching. Good, Seena thought. Her assumption was right, but when had this all begun. Seena smirked again before turning around. She looked at Gaara as she passed and nodded her head. She was surprised at how little she'd needed to say to the spy. Just by looking at him she could tell that something big was going on and it wasn't with the Stone Village. She'd never interrogated someone as tense as that guy.

Gaara followed her out of the cell somewhat confused. She'd said no more then seven sentences to him and ninety percent of the conversation was spent talking about shoes! He came out of the cell behind her and rushed up to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Seena's heart began to beat very fast as he pulled her closer to him.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked with his eyes narrowed at her.

Seena held a finger up to his lips as she looked him in the eyes. Gaara's eyes widened at her boldness and his heart made a funny beat. He ignored it as he stared at her. She tilted her head for him to follow and dropped her hand. Gaara let go of her wrist and began walking with her.

Kankuro, Temari and Takamaru followed them out of the cell bay and into the empty hallway. Seena leaned against the wall and faced Gaara as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Takamaru, Temari and Kankuro all stood behind him watching her.

"What was that all about?" Gaara asked, seeming a bit agitated. "I asked you to interrogate the prisoner, not discuss the latest fashions."

Kankuro, Temari and Takamaru immediately became confused and began looking between Seena and Gaara. Seena shook her bangs out of her face and sighed.

"That wasn't idle chit chat back there," she said. "You may be the Kazekage, but I've been traveling for seven years and know way more about the Shinobi Nations than you. I've seen the underbelly of the Hidden Villages, while you only see what they want you to see."

"So, what's your point?" Gaara snapped, not being his usually calm self.

"He's not from Iwagakure," Seena stated.

There was a silence that filled the hallway. Kankuro and Temari looked at each other as if silently asking if the other had any idea what was going on. Takamaru had taken a stance leaning against the opposite wall with his thumbs hooked into his belt. He was grinning slightly at this new revelation.

Gaara frowned at Seena. How was she able to come up with this by talking about shoes? Who was she? This wasn't the same Seena he remembered. She was smarter, probably stronger and for the first time that he could remember she talked back to him. She'd never even dared to do that when she had lived in Suna, but he had to remember that he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her if she'd ever talked to him this way back then.

"How did you come up with this?" he asked starting to regain his cool.

"It was his shoes," she said with a smirk.

They all stared at her now like she was crazy. Gaara even rolled his eyes in exasperation. His shoes?

"I know it sounds crazy," said Seena with a smile. "I've seen the shoes they make in Iwagakure and they aren't anything like what that man was wearing. And he doesn't carry the distinct accent prevalent to Iwagakure shinobi."

"If he's not from the Stone Village then where is he from?" asked Kankuro, still trying to sort out everything.

"Kusagakure (Grass Village)."

Preview Ch 5:

"I've been just about everywhere you can think of," said Seena trying to skirt the questions. She didn't like it when Temari tried to dig into her life.

"Where was your last job?"

"In the Land of Waves. We were escorting a prison convoy."

Temari nodded. "Sounds like a pretty good mission."

"It wasn't," Seena stated bluntly. "I'd never been so bored in my life."

"Where were you before that?"

"We had a job in the Fire Country. Why are you asking all these questions?"


	5. Ch 5: New Mystery

Slow Poison

Chapter 5: An Old Friend; New Mystery

Recap:

They all stared at her now like she was crazy. Gaara even rolled his eyes in exasperation. His shoes?

"I know it sounds crazy," said Seena with a smile. "I've seen the shoes they make in Iwagakure and they aren't anything like what that man was wearing. And he doesn't carry the distinct accent prevalent to Iwagakure shinobi."

"If he's not from the Stone Village then where is he from?" asked Kankuro, still trying to sort out everything.

"Kusagakure (Grass Village)."

* * *

Papers, everywhere. Missing pens, scratched notes.

Seena sat on her bed with one leg bent in Indian style fashion, the other leg dangling off the side of the bed. What little hair she had was pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the back of her head. She had a pen in her mouth as she ran her index finger across the scroll.

_Here in the meadow …_

Seena scratched the back of her neck as she sat thinking her brains out. She pushed her bangs out of her face and stared down at the scroll.

_When the yellow star …_

What did this mean? The riddle was so short that you'd have to know exactly what they were talking about or else you were out of luck. It seemed nothing in the riddle gave any real clues. Seena supposed that meant she really wasn't supposed to know what was in this scroll.

_Is at its full height …_

Could this be any more frustrating? Seena squinted her eyes shut at the early signs of a headache. Her eyes were becoming heavy which made her mad since it was only afternoon. She couldn't be tired already.

Seena quickly scribbled down an idea before it got away from her, but immediately scratched it out. She laid down her pen on the scroll and put her hands over her eyes. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself, but instead of letting the air back out slowly, Seena let out a huge bellow.

Temari, who was currently standing on the porch to the guest house, heard Seena's yell and quirked an eyebrow at the front door. She shook her head, a smirk on her face.

"Seems I came at the right time," she muttered to herself.

Temari lifted her fist and knocked on the door a few times. She waited and heard the loud pounding steps of Takamaru. He opened the door and peered down at her. She smiled up at him, her hands on her hips.

"Is Seena available?" she asked.

Takamaru gave a nervous chuckle. "I'm not sure if you'd want to see her right now. She's under a lot of stress because of this cipher business."

Temari shook her head and walked through the door. "I'll be okay. I've seen her get like this before."

Temari walked through the house to the back where the bedrooms were. She stood in front of the only closed door and heard grumbling coming through the wood. Temari wanted to laugh, but knew better not to. Without knocking she opened the bedroom door.

Seena was sitting on the bed. She had her hand in her hair and looked like she was seriously tempted to tear it out. Temari had never seen such a mess before. Well, actually, this reminded her a lot of Gaara's office. She walked over to the bed and watched Seena.

She was reading the scroll and tapping her pen on her chin. She never even looked up at Temari once. Temari quirked an eyebrow and leaned down to Seena's level.

"Seena," she said.

"Go away, Temari," said Seena without looking at her. "I'm busy."

"Seena, you've been at this non-stop for two days. I think it's time for a break."

Seena looked up from the scrolls. "I can't take a break now. I have to finish this."

"It's not gonna leave while you're gone, trust me."

Temari grabbed Seena by the wrist and dragged her out of the room. She pulled her down the hallway and to the front door.

"I'm taking Seena with me, Takamaru!" Temari called out before leaving the house.

Seena lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight. Maybe she had been inside too long. She looked around and saw several people walking through the streets. She turned to Temari and waited for her instruction.

"Now what?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm going to give you a tour," said Temari. "Come on."

Seena walked next to Temari and they began their way through the village streets. Seena looked around at all the shops and restaurants that weren't around when she had lived here. Things had really changed.

Several people that were out walking about or minding their shops stopped to greet Temari as she passed by. Temari would wave back politely, but never stopped to make conversation. They had been walking for several minutes now before Temari fell into an old habit of hers, asking too many questions.

"So, Seena, what have you been doing all these years?" she asked. "I mean, I know you've been a mercenary, but what have you and Takamaru done?"

Seena lifted an eyebrow at her question. "Well, Takamaru and I only began working together about four years ago. Before then, I was on my own traveling from village to village. I'd get small security jobs, but I didn't start mercenary work until I met Takamaru. That's when Sil Ferrin began."

Temari nodded as they continued to walk. "I'd heard of you two before. Of course I never would have guessed that you of all people would be the leader."

Seena shrugged as they continued to walk. Suna was so lively now. When she had lived here, there wasn't as many people and definitely not as many shops. Seena was content to walk around and look at everything. It was so nostalgic being in her old home.

"So where have you gone since starting Sil Ferrin?" asked Temari.

"I've been just about everywhere you can think of," said Seena trying to skirt the questions. She didn't like it when Temari tried to dig into her life.

"Where was your last job?"

"In the Land of Waves. We were escorting a prison convoy."

Temari nodded. "Sounds like a pretty good mission."

"It wasn't," Seena stated bluntly. "I'd never been so bored in my life."

"Where were you before that?"

"We had a job in the Fire Country. Why are you asking all these questions?"

Seena looked at Temari wondering if she was just being herself and asking or … had Gaara sent her to ask these questions?

Temari looked at Seena with a confused look. "What do you mean? I can't ask how you've been."

"It just seems like a lot of questions," mumbled Seena looking away.

They walked in silence for a moment when Temari pointed to a small shop.

"Come on, you'll love this place," she said grabbing Seena's hand and pulling her into the shop.

Seena stood in the entrance way and scanned the place. It was a clothing boutique. Temari was already scanning the racks. Seena walked in and looked at some of the clothes, thankful to at least be out of the sun's heat.

"So how are things going with the riddle?" asked Temari.

Seena sighed. "They're not."

Temari looked up at her from the clothes rack.

"What's the problem?"

"You were right. I've never come across something this complicated," said Seena shaking her head.

"Told you," said Temari returning to the clothes rack.

"The riddle gives you hardly anything to go off. It's almost impossible if you don't know the place it's describing."

"So it's a place?"

Seena nodded. She walked in between the aisles of clothes and she began to think. Getting out of that house had cleared her head.

"More specifically a meadow or pasture."

"You said the spy we caught wasn't from Iwagakure, but Kusagakure. Maybe this meadow is somewhere in the Grass Village," said Temari.

Seena nodded at the possibility.

"Have you ever been to Kusagakure?" asked Temari.

Seena nodded. "Yeah, a few times. But we haven't been back in over a year. That's when Takamaru-"

Seena stopped suddenly. She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Temari. Temari stopped her shopping to stare back at Seena.

"What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"I think I solved the riddle," said Seena barely above a whisper.

She bolted out of the store and ran through the streets. She nearly ran over a small child, but was able to jump over him in time. The child's mother shouted at her as she ran down the street, but Seena didn't bother to turn back. She ran up to the guest house and barged through the door.

Takamaru and Matsuri were standing in the living room talking. Seena didn't bother to say hi, but charged to her room. She went to her bed and picked up the scroll. She reread the riddle for the thousandth time.

_Here in the meadow_

_There is only light_

_When the yellow star_

_Is at its full height_

She walked out of her room to see that Temari had made it and was talking to Takamaru and Matsuri. They all stopped and turned to look at her. She looked at Takamaru, still holding the scroll.

"Takamaru," she said. "Do you remember when we were going to Kusagakure the last time and you found that canyon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember the name of it?"

"Sure. Kakusa Bokuso-chi. (Hidden Meadow)"

Seena smiled widely. "Takamaru, I could kiss you! But that would be weird."

Takamaru lifted an eyebrow at her as she looked down at the scroll again. Temari and Matsuri looked between the two of them.

"Is that the place?" asked Temari.

"It has to be," said Seena. "It all makes sense. _Here in the meadow …_ Kakusa Bokuso-chi is a big grassland in the middle of a huge canyon. _There is only light …_ This could mean sunlight or moonlight, but listen to the next stanza. _When the yellow star …_ The yellow star is obviously referring to the sun, making the light the second stanza refers to sunlight. So in the meadow there is light when the sun _is at its full height …_ meaning noon."

Seena looked up and smiled at them. Temari looked pleased as she stared at Seena. She knew she had been right to bring Seena back to do this.

"I've never heard of this place," said Matsuri looking down at the scroll.

"It's a secret meeting place for Kusagakure elders," said Seena. "Takamaru and I stumbled upon it accidentally. It's not supposed to be known to outsiders."

"Alright, so how much longer will it take for you to decode the cipher?" asked Temari.

"I shoulder be finished sometime tomorrow if I stay up tonight," Seena said, not looking forward to a sleepless night.

Temari nodded her head. "Right. Then I'll leave you to work. Matsuri and I will inform Gaara of the progress."

Seena nodded. Temari and Matsuri walked out of the house and shut the door behind them. Takamaru looked at Seena as she sighed.

"Looks like you've got a long night ahead of you," he said.

"Don't remind me," she mumbled.

* * *

"Kakusa Bokuso-chi? I've never heard of it."

Gaara sat at his desk looking at Temari and Matsuri. They had just informed him of Seena's progress with the scroll. They explained what Seena had told them about Kakusa Bokuso-chi. It seemed that Temari was right to bring her here.

"Seena wasn't bragging when she said she knew more about the Hidden Villages then they want you to see," said Temari.

"So it would seem," said Gaara plainly. "How much longer will it take for her to finish?"

"She said it would be done sometime tomorrow," said Temari.

Gaara nodded. He picked up his pen again.

"Thank you," he said emotionlessly. "You're free to go."

Temari and Matsuri nodded before exiting the room. Gaara grabbed a sheet of paper to resume his work, but he set the pen down. It wasn't a good day today. He was having trouble concentrating again and he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Not to mention he was completely swamped with things to do.

He was going to have a very long night ahead of him.

* * *

Preview Ch 6:

Gaara nodded. He pointed to the scroll with his index finger, seemingly unfazed by their closeness.

"It ends with 'our allies'," he said. "Then there must be more villages in on this plan."

"Or it could be a criminal group with the same agenda," said Seena.

Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You've come a long way from when you lived here, Seena."

Seena looked at him with surprise. She smiled after a moment. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you," she said.

Gaara looked forward thoughtfully. "Perhaps."


	6. Ch 6: Unexpected Events

Slow Poison

Chapter 6: Unexpected Events

Recap:

"Seena wasn't bragging when she said she knew more about the Hidden Villages then they want you to see," said Temari.

"So it would seem," said Gaara plainly. "How much longer will it take for her to finish?"

"She said it would be done sometime tomorrow," said Temari.

Gaara nodded. He picked up his pen again.

"Thank you," he said emotionlessly. "You're free to go."

Temari and Matsuri nodded before exiting the room. Gaara grabbed a sheet of paper to resume his work, but he set the pen down. It wasn't a good day today. He was having trouble concentrating again and he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Not to mention he was completely swamped with things to do.

He was going to have a very long night ahead of him."

* * *

Seena was sitting on the floor in her room with even more scrolls around her. Decoding the message was a real challenge. She had to skip dinner with the Sand Siblings tonight in order to get more work done. She was sure they wouldn't mind seeing as she was working. Takamaru had had to go by himself, but it hadn't bothered him. It seemed him and Kankuro got a long pretty well together.

Seena rubbed her hand over her face as her eyes began to droop. She needed to stay awake if she wanted this finished. But it was so hard when she had an unrelenting migraine and back ache. Seena put her hand over her stomach as it growled angrily at her. Maybe skipping dinner wasn't such a good idea.

Seena leaned back against her bed and rested for a moment. Perhaps a small break would help her relax and get her energy up. Seena stood up from the floor and stretched her arms over her head. She let them fall back to her sides as she walked between the scrolls and out her bedroom door.

She didn't have to tiptoe at all down the hallway since Takamaru slept like a rock. A paper bomb couldn't wake him up. Seena went into the kitchen and began to fix some tea when she heard shuffling outside. She looked down the hallway that led to the front door and living room. She could see the silhouette of someone moving around outside.

Seena reached into the utensils drawer and fumbled around before grabbing a knife as she kept her eyes glued on the intruder. She moved slowly to the front door. Whoever was outside stopped snooping around and now knocked on the door. Apparently they knew someone was awake. Seena's heart began to beat faster but she remained calm and collected.

Seena walked to the door and put her hand on the knob. She turned it and pulled the door open only an inch. She peeked through the crack at the person standing beyond it. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Gaara?" she asked, almost not believing the Kazekage was outside her door. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I had to stay late doing paperwork," he said coolly. "I was on my way back when I saw the lights on. I thought I'd come check on progress."

"Oh, yes," said Seena, suddenly unsure of what to do. "Come in then."

She opened the door and stood to the side to allow Gaara to come in. He walked into the house and looked around it. Seena closed the front door and walked over to Gaara. He turned to look at her. He looked down at her hand that was still holding the knife. He gave her a quizzical look.

"What were you planning on doing with that," he said smoothly. "Scoop me to death?"

Seena wasn't sure what he meant by that. She looked at the knife that was in her hand only to realize that it was … a spoon. Seena smiled weakly at her mistake. She looked at Gaara and held the spoon up. She raised her eyebrows and began walking into the kitchen. She set the spoon down on the counter and checked on the tea. She kept glancing over to Gaara who was now standing in the middle of the living room looking around passively.

Seena walked back out of the kitchen very aware of her appearance for some reason. Her hair was messier then before, she must look dead tired and her dress was wrinkled. Gaara, on the other hand, stood in the room looking imperial in his stark white Kazekage robes. Seena felt meek in comparison.

Gaara turned to her when he heard her coming back. He seemed unfazed by her appearance. He looked tired too, Seena noted. He must have been working non-stop for hours.

"I guess you didn't make it to dinner either?" asked Seena casually, trying to break the stillness.

Gaara shook his head, but didn't say anything. He looked off to the right as if he was thinking about something. Seena waited a moment before speaking.

"I'll go grab what I've gotten done so you can look at it," she said as she began to walk down the hall. "Go ahead and sit."

Gaara watched her as she went down the hallway. He did as she said and made his way over to the couch. He took off his heavy Kazekage robe and laid it across the arm of the couch, leaving on the blue under robes. It felt so much better to have that heavy robe off. Gaara sat down and leaned back against the couch. He closed his eyes for a moment when he heard Seena coming down the hallway.

Gaara opened one eye to look at her. He sat up when he realized that she looked different then she had a few seconds ago. She had taken her hair out of the ponytail and it was now swishing gently around her face. She even had this glow on her cheeks, like she had splashed water on her face. Did she change because he was here? Gaara thought. To make herself more presentable?

Seena walked over to the couch with the scrolls in her hands. She was reading over what she had finished so far.

"I'm making tea, as well, if you'd like some," she said as she set the scrolls on the table in front of them and sat down, keeping her knees close together.

Gaara nodded in acknowledgement and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Their faces were close as they both read the message that Seena had translated.

_The teams are gathering as we prepare for the first stage in our mission. We will rendezvous with you before the new moon at the eastern border. If we do not meet with you, we will continue with plans, assuming that you have been captured by the enemy. Our allies …_

"That's all I have so far," said Seena looking at Gaara, his face only several inches away. She felt herself wanting to blush but she controlled it so it wouldn't show. She needed to shake off this fatigue. It was making her act unlike herself.

Gaara nodded. He pointed to the scroll with his index finger, seemingly unfazed by their closeness.

"It ends with 'our allies'," he said. "Then there must be more villages in on this plan."

"Or it could be a criminal group with the same agenda," said Seena.

Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "You've come a long way from when you lived here, Seena."

Seena looked at him with surprise. She smiled after a moment. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you," she said.

Gaara looked forward thoughtfully. "Perhaps."

Seena continued to look at Gaara, who didn't seem to mind. He was a completely different person. This was something she wouldn't have believed without seeing it for herself. Sabaku No Gaara was worried about Sunagakure. His story was one that should be told as a legend. The outcast of the village, feared and hated by all was now the ruler of the prestigious Sunagakure.

No wonder he cared so much for it now. He had shaped it into the village it was today. The village that she had yet to uncover. It was now a place of warmth and affection, unlike when his father had ruled. This was a Suna she liked, not the one she had come to despise over the years. She was comfortable here.

Gaara turned his head to look at her. Seena's smile disappeared as she became transfixed in his teal stare. The air stood still as their gazes remained locked for what felt like an eternity.

They were both brought back to reality by the shrill whistle of the tea being ready. Seena excused herself hastily as she ran into the kitchen. She took the tea off the burner and set it aside to cool. She leaned forward against the counter and took a few steady breaths. What had just happened?

Seena didn't want to analyze what had just taken place in the other room. She quickly poured two cups of tea and walked into the room with them. She held one out to Gaara. He took it with both hands, his fingers brushing against hers sending a current of chills through her arm. Seena ignored this and sat down with her tea.

They sat in silence drinking the tea. Seena let the warm liquid slide down her throat and warm her body. Her heavy eyes and cloudy mind seemed to jolt awake with the soothing drink. She glanced at Gaara who had just finished his first sip and now sat staring at his cup, his lips slightly apart and a wide look on his face as if he'd never had tea before.

"Is something wrong with it?" Seena asked. This was her best tea, she had perfected it over the years and would almost be crushed if the Kazekage didn't like it.

"No," said Gaara, his voice deeper and just above a whisper. "It's the best tea I've had in a long time. What's in it?"

Seena blushed at the unexpected comment then mentally scolded herself for letting her reaction show so blatantly. Luckily, Gaara didn't seem to notice and continued to stare at her waiting for the secret to this wondrous elixir.

"Um … I used crushed petals and leaves from the Jasmine Lotus. It's a flower only found in the Water Country."

Gaara nodded as he took another sip of tea. Seena also took another drink, her senses becoming fuzzy and slow as she felt herself getting tired. That was weird. The tea was supposed to give you calm nerves, not put you to sleep. Had she made it too strong? Seena looked over at Gaara. He too looked to be somewhat sleepy.

He leaned forward and set the cup on the table. "I think I'll just lean back and rest for a minute and then we can continue with the scroll."

Seena watched as Gaara leaned into the cushions of the couch and closed his heavily lined teal eyes. He lay peacefully as his chest began to rise and fall evenly with the onset of sleep. Should she let him get the rest he obviously needed or wake him up? Before Seena could come to a conclusion the tea hit her hard and she barely was able to put the cup on the table before she too fell back against the couch in a dreamless slumber.

* * *

It was early morning and the light from the dawn could be seen peeking through the edges of the windows into the living room of the guest house. Seena began to stir, drifting back and forth between asleep and awake. She opened one eye slightly and stared forward still trying to clear her mind of the last fuzziness the tea had put into her mind.

Seena moved her head slightly and felt something solid underneath her cheek. She sat up slowly and looked at what she had been laying on.

Gaara still lay against the couch, his dark eyes closed and his mouth slightly open as he breathed evenly. Seena turned seven shades of red as she realized that she had fallen asleep on Gaara's shoulder!

Thankfully he seemed to be deep in sleep still and wouldn't have any clue that she had used him as her pillow for the better part of the night. Seena stood and began collecting the tea dishes from the night and taking them into the kitchen.

The sound of clinking china broke through the Kazekage's foggy mind and into his consciousness. Gaara didn't want to open his eyes just yet though. He hadn't slept like that in ages. He didn't want it to end and have to go back to his daily routine of monotonous paperwork.

Seena walked into the living room and had noticed that Gaara's head had shifted from one side to the other. He must be beginning to wake up, she thought. She bent forward to be closer to him. She reached out and touched his shoulder where her head had just been moment before and gave it a gentle shake.

"Gaara," she whispered.

He lifted his head from the cushion and opened his eyes slowly. Seena felt her breath catch at the intensity in his teal eyes sending a shiver down her spine. She took her hand off his shoulder and put it on her knee as she continued to stay bent over.

"It's morning now," she said. "The tea must have been too strong. I'm sorry."

Gaara shook his head, closing his eyes and sitting up. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the remains of sleep that still lingered behind his lids.

Seena picked up the scrolls from the table and began rolling them up, tying them with the string to keep them from unrolling. Meanwhile, Gaara took his white robe and put it on as he got ready to leave.

"Seena," he said evenly.

She looked up at him her arms laden with scrolls as she prepared to take them back to her room to resume her work on them.

"Yes," she said somewhat breathlessly, berating herself with mental questions as to why she sounded like such a teenager.

"Thank you for the tea and your company."

Seena immediately stamped down the feeling of her stomach doing a back flip and fighting that blush that kept coming around whenever Gaara was in her presence. Was it the heat of Suna that she wasn't used to? She had never had a blushing problem before.

"Of course, Gaara-sama," she said.

With that Gaara turned toward the door and left Seena almost more tired now then she had been last night.

Temari walked into Gaara's office that afternoon and was completely surprised to see him standing at his window when there were so many piles of paperwork in his office. She also had half the nerve to ask him why he hadn't been home last night either, although she was a little nervous to ask the Kazekage about his personal life. She marched into the office, hell-bent on giving him a piece of her mind about how to spend his time and to be more responsible.

"Temari," said Gaara reverently without looking over his shoulder.

Temari stopped her stampede to look at her younger brother. He turned around and she couldn't pinpoint it, but he looked … different.

"Yes, Gaara?" she asked.

"Is there anything happening at the borders?"

Temari shook her head. "No. Everything has been the same."

"Any news on the prisoner from Kankuro?"

Temari shook her head again. Gaara sighed and put his hands behind his back.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Gaara nodded looking troubled. "I have nothing to do," he said simply.

Temari blinked, swearing she had heard him wrong. "You're the Kazekage. You always have something that needs to be done."

Gaara shook his head. "Not today. I've finished everything. All the paperwork is done. I've sent all the messages I can think to send to everyone I can think to send them to. Security is fine, there's no news about our hostage and Seena is still working on the cipher as far as I can imagine. I'm out of things to do."

Temari was speechless as to how she was supposed to help her brother.

"This has never happened before," he said looking at her briefly and then looking away.

Temari had almost completely forgotten her reason for being in the office when it surfaced to her mind again.

"Well, I know what you can start with," she said putting her hands on her hips and squaring her shoulders at her younger brother. "How about telling me where you were last night."

Gaara didn't move a muscle. He didn't look at Temari, didn't twitch his jaw, didn't flex his fingers or even move a hair on his head. What was he supposed to say to her? He couldn't tell her he had fallen asleep at the guest house with Seena. He could only imagine what rumors would swirl from that mess. Wait, he was the Kazekage. He didn't have to tell anyone anything. Before he could speak his thoughts Temari continued on her train of thought.

"Don't tell me you had fallen asleep here, either, because the guards from last night said they saw you leave," said Temari hoping she had thwarted any possible attempt at an alibi that he had.

Gaara sighed and walked to the window. Did she always have to be this pushy whenever she wanted an answer? He needed to let Temari know that his personal life wasn't an open book for anyone to look into.

Just when he was about to tell her he was interrupted again. This time by a very winded, very glowing Seena as she rushed into the office, the trail of a scroll fluttering behind her.

Gaara rushed over at the sight of her, a small knot forming when his mind raced to the conclusion that something was wrong.

"It's done," she said laying it out on his desk for him to read.

He sat down in his chair and leaned over the long awaited message.

* * *

Preview Ch 7:

"Gaara-sama," said Seena glancing over her shoulder at him slightly. "We can't defeat both the villages with our own strength."

Gaara stared into a corner, almost unblinkingly. "I know."

"Shall I send a hawk to Konoha?"

Gaara remained silent. This is would be extremely difficult for anyone involved. He remembered the destruction the Sand and the Sound Villages had brought on Konoha. Because of that attack, Konoha had lost many ninja and parts of the village had been reduced to rubble. Gaara didn't want to see that happen to Suna.

"Request six shinobi, all Chunin level or higher," he said. "Give Tsunade a detailed explanation of what's been happening."


	7. Ch 7: Message Decoded

Slow Poison

Chapter 7: Message Decoded!

Recap:

Just when he was about to tell her he was interrupted again. This time by a very winded, very glowing Seena as she rushed into the office, the trail of a scroll fluttering behind her.

Gaara rushed over at the sight of her, a small knot forming when his mind raced to the conclusion that something was wrong.

"It's done," she said laying it out on his desk for him to read.

He sat down in his chair and leaned over the long awaited message.

* * *

Gaara's eyes flicked back and forth across the scroll and as he read the message. His face never changed as the time passed. Temari stared at him before turning her gaze to Seena. She was now leaning the side of her hip on the edge of Gaara's desk, dangerously close to his arm. Both seemed unfazed by this nearness. Seena had her eyes closed and her arms crossed over her chest. She seemed to be thinking about something thoroughly. What did the message say?

Gaara set down the scroll and put his hand over his face. He rested it there for a moment as he sighed heavily with his eyes closed. This was a disaster.

"What is it?" asked Temari looking between the only two people who knew the contents of the scroll.

"Kusagakure and Iwagakure are planning to attack Suna," said Gaara without changing his position.

Temari was speechless. It was true that Suna had never gotten along well with Iwagakure and Kusagakure, but they had tolerated each other for the sake of peace.

"How?" she asked.

"They've created an alliance," said Seena now opening her eyes and looking at Gaara.

He hadn't removed his head from his hand and his elbow continued to rest on the desk. She could see that his eyes were open now and were moving slightly as if trying to factor out any possible actions that should be taken now that they had this news.

"When will they attack?" Temari asked becoming a little impatient that the two of them seemed to be off in their own little world trying to figure this out.

"Before the new moon."

Gaara sat up in his chair, his hand falling to his lap. He leaned his head back and gazed up at the ceiling. The new moon was eleven days away. He tried to take steadying breaths to calm himself, but it felt like his chest was shrinking in size. He couldn't get enough air as the thought of the villages attacking Suna invaded his mind. He had to do something to protect the villagers.

He glanced over at Seena who was looking ahead, not noticing his gaze. Lucky for him he had a master strategist with him now. Sure, Temari was good, but Seena was the best. If she could make a mercenary living with only two people, then she had to be a good strategist.

Temari caught Gaara's stare. She furrowed her eyebrows at the way he kept his eyes on Seena. She had never seen him stare at a person before. Temari was now becoming frustrated over her little brother's unusual actions, added to the fact that her home was going to be attacked by two Hidden Villages within two weeks.

Temari glanced at Seena. She was still perched on Gaara's desk as if it was the exact spot she normally sat in. She had now uncrossed her arms and placed her fingertips against her forehead as if she could transmit some intangible idea into her mind.

"Temari."

She turned to Gaara when he said her name. He was now looking at her seriously, his hands folded and placed in his lap. She waited, ready for any command he would give her.

"First," he said emotionlessly. "Alert Kankuro, Baki and the elders of what we've found out. Second, increase security on all borders and don't send out any Jonin for missions. We need our strongest fighters here for the attack."

"When will the attack happen?" she asked to be clear on how much time they had.

Gaara was silent for a moment. Seena opened her eyes slightly, waiting for him to answer her.

"We don't know," he said finally.

Temari was taken aback by his words. "What do you mean?"

"The message doesn't say the exact day of the attack," said Seena, cutting over Gaara as he was about to answer. "It only says that it will happen before the new moon. They could attack in an hour for all we know."

Silence fell over the office as they all thought of this crucial variable. Time was of the essence and they needed to act as quickly as possible to secure any chance for victory in the impeding conflict.

"Temari, you have your orders," said Gaara.

She snapped out of her thoughtful state of mind. "Yes!" She nodded and then quickly exited the room.

Seena and Gaara were now left in the room alone. It hadn't been but several hours ago that they were sitting on her couch sharing a cup of tea together in one of the last moments of relaxation they would both have for a long time.

During the time that Gaara had explained to Temari what was being set in motion, Seena had begun to think about where she fit into all this. This was as far as she had bargained to go. Her job was finished and yet, she felt a want to stay and help. Why? she kept asking herself. Not even a week ago she'd had no intention of ever setting foot into Suna again and here she was wanting to stay and protect it.

Seena flicked her gaze over to Gaara briefly. He had changed something in her. Somehow last night, he had made her see how much he truly cared about Sunagakure. He had changed from an uncaring beast into a compassionate leader. He might not show his emotions on his face, but they were no doubts they existent in his heart and soul.

Well, if she planned on staying, she should start thinking of how they were going to defeat this enemy.

First, they would need more help if they wanted to defeat Iwa and Kusa. Seena glanced at Gaara who had his hands balled into fist and his mouth set in a thin line. This was a very difficult situation for everyone involved. Was it right to ask for aid in this harrowing and torturous battle?

"Gaara-sama," said Seena glancing over her shoulder at him slightly. "We can't defeat both the villages with our own strength."

Gaara stared into a corner, almost unblinkingly. "I know."

"Shall I send a hawk to Konoha?"

Gaara remained silent. This would be extremely difficult for anyone involved. He remembered the destruction the Sand and the Sound Villages had brought on Konoha. Because of that attack, Konoha had lost many ninja, parts of the village had been reduced to rubble and they had lost their Hokage. Gaara didn't want to see that happen to Suna.

"Request as many shinobi as they can spare, all Jonin level or higher," he said. "Give Tsunade a detailed explanation of what's been happening."

"Yes," she replied softly.

Seena stood up from the desk and made her way to the door.

"Seena," said Gaara.

She stopped and turned toward him.

"Before you go," he said slowly, taking a pause to think about his words. "I want to discuss something with you."

Seena felt something like an electric current run down her body as all her nerves went on high alert. What could he possibly want to discuss? Seena wasn't the type of female to run away with crazy ideas. She preferred to remain composed and clearheaded. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to tell her that she wasn't needed any longer.

Did he think she wasn't able to help fight? Perhaps he thought that her time spent as a mercenary had lowered her performance as a ninja. Was he possibly thinking that she might not be trustworthy? Just because she had left Sunagakure years ago didn't mean that she was a traitor.

Seena stood across from his desk and waited for him to say what he needed to say. The intensity was killing her.

"I'm not the type of person who likes to make lengthy discussions before getting to my point," he said nervelessly. "Truthfully, I want to ask you to stay."

Every nerve that had just been fired now seemed to have gone into a coma. Seena couldn't believe what she had heard. Gaara was asking her to stay?

"I know we had agreed on your assisting with the cipher, but nothing else was discussed. We are short handed on high level ninja and your skills would benefit Suna's chances for success."

Seena had already made it up in her mind that she wanted to stay and help. Why, she wasn't ready to answer or investigate that yet. Though her thoughts and feelings may have changed, she was still the leader of Sil Ferrin. As a leader she had to take into account the feelings of the entire group.

"I would gladly help Suna in this fight," she said pausing after her statement. "But I must first consult Takamaru. We are partners after all and what one does the other does also. I would not want to make him stay if he wished to leave."

Gaara nodded slightly. "Of course."

Seena nodded. She rose from the chair and walked to the door all the while hoping that Takamaru would want to stay.

* * *

Takamaru and Seena walked side by side to the Sand Siblings' home. As usual, they'd been having dinner with the Sand Siblings every night. Of course last night Seena hadn't been able to make it after being caught up on deciphering the message. It would be good to finally have a nice meal again.

Takamaru seemed unusually happy. Maybe it was because Seena had asked him if he minded staying in Suna to help against the attack. He had immediately said yes and to tell the Kazekage that he too would offer his services in battle.

Seena couldn't deny that she had been relieved at the news. The problem was, when had her feelings changed and why? Had it been last night when she'd spent time with Gaara? Or could it possibly have been yesterday afternoon when she and Temari had been walking around?

Whenever it had happened, she certainly wasn't going to try and delve into her feelings. That was an area she had never been good with. Maybe that's why she was having such difficulty being here in Suna. Everything had changed and even though she felt unburdened now that she didn't hold old resentments toward the village or the Kazekage, she couldn't put her finger on what had caused the change.

Every time she found herself asking this question, Seena would try to take her mind off it by doing something.

"So, Takamaru," she said with a smile, trying to mask the inner turmoil.

He turned his face to her, acknowledging that he'd heard her. "Hm."

"What makes you want to stay in Suna? Normally you don't care where we go."

At this Takamaru did something very uncharacteristic. He blushed.

Two small pink spots appeared on his cheeks and he laughed nervously. He put a hand behind his head as he continued to laugh.

"Well, you know ... ha ha ... I've never been in Sunagakure and I'd still like to look around and stuff ... ha ha ..."

Seena quirked an eyebrow at him and then narrowed her eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing. Ha ha."

Seena continued to give him that I-don't-believe-you look, but decided not to push the matter. They reached the Sand Siblings' home and Seena knocked. Behind the door she could hear Temari's muffled shouts. There came a few more from one of her brothers, probably Kankuro since Gaara didn't really shout. More yelling came from Temari and then there was a tense silence. The door opened and Gaara stood in the doorway wearing a black t-shirt and black pants.

"Come in," he said calmly as he stood to the side to allow the other two in.

Takamaru immediately left Seena's side and made his way down the hallway to the basement. Seena put her hands on her hips and stared at him in disbelief.

"Thanks," she murmured under her breath.

She looked around, not sure what to do. Normally, Takamaru and her would sit and chat with Kankuro and Gaara in the living room, but since those two decided not to attend at the moment it seemed that she and Gaara would have to make do with each other's company.

Oddly, though, Seena felt eager to spend time with Gaara. Ever since last night she had enjoyed being in his company, as if his presence soothed her. Again she didn't try to analyze her feelings, but this new reaction she was taking on wasn't like her at all.

Seena followed Gaara into the living room where she sat on the couch and made herself comfortable by pulling her legs up beside her as she sat. Gaara, taking a cue from Seena's comfortableness, sat on the chair with his legs stretched out before him, making them look longer then they really were. He leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes.

Seena took a moment to study the Kazekage. It was odd seeing him in a way that only the people closest to him had seen him, relaxed. The life of a ruler was one that couldn't be taken lightly. Days and days of endless paperwork and discussions and signing must really get to someone. Seena could only imagine the things that Gaara had to do every day.

He lifted his head up and Seena averted her gaze.

Gaara looked over to her and saw that she seemed preoccupied with a loose thread on her tunic. He took a moment to notice that she had freshened up a lot from what he was used to seeing her. Her hair was extremely light and it fluttered with even the slightly movement from Seena. A strand of hair graced her cheek and for a moment, Gaara imagined he was in the place of that strand as he gently brushed her cheek.

Gaara tore his gaze at the realization of his thoughts. How had things shifted so quickly in such a short amount of time? He had never thought of something of that nature before. Where had it come from? Gaara wasn't even sure what this meant. Was he ill? Every time he was around Seena he would get this fleeting feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Otherwise he didn't feel out of the ordinary.

Gaara always found that it helped to talk about something that didn't require him to think about Seena other then as a collaborator.

"Seena," he said quietly, but evenly. "Have you had a chance to speak with Takamaru?"

Seena breathed easily, although her heart was going a million miles a minute. Say something, she thought to herself.

"Yes, I was," she said looking at him, trying to keep her face calm.

When she didn't say anything after that Gaara became a little nervous. Was she trying to tell him that Takamaru had disagreed with staying? Is that why she had gone quiet? A knot formed in the middle of his chest and he was unaware of the reason, but knew he must hear her answer.

"And?" he asked, also trying to appear calm, opposite of the inner confusion he was feeling.

"He said he'd love to stay. He also offers his fighting skills to you in any way you need them."

Gaara nodded and his face softened.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes too, Gaara-sama."

Gaara looked at Seena. She sat on the couch with one leg bent underneath her now and the other draped over her ankle. She looked at him, unaware of the cognitives she was stirring in his mind. After so many years, here they were now two completely different people. He was having a hard time remembering what she had been like in Suna now.

"Thank you, Seena," he said giving her a nod.

"Come get it!" yelled Temari from the kitchen.

Seena stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her tunic. "Finally, I'm starving."

She walked ahead of Gaara to the kitchen and he followed behind her. Unthinkingly his eyes began to follow the curve of her body as it came in at her waist and then flared back out across her hips. She had grown into a woman, surely.

Gaara again blocked his mind from these thoughts. He couldn't understand where these thoughts were coming from or why. As he sat down at the table across from Seena, he resolved to figure out what was causing him to react this way.

* * *

Preview Ch 8:

"Seena," he said. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Are you sure this is the best plan of action?"

Seena blinked as she calmed down. So he wasn't angry?

"Yes," she said. "Why? Is something wrong with it, Gaara-sama?"

"Why not do what the council said? Why not try and surprise attack them?"

"A surprise attack will only work if we know the terrain and surroundings. Trying to pull off a surprise attack in another country is foolish! You know this!"

"But what about the village? I can't let anything happen to it. It's my responsibility as Kazekage to keep it safe."


	8. Ch 8: Reinforcements Arrive

Slow Poison

Chapter 8: Reinforcements Arrive

Recap:

"Thank you, Seena," he said giving her a nod.

"Come get it!" yelled Temari from the kitchen.

Seena stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her dress. "Finally, I'm starving."

She walked ahead of Gaara to the kitchen and he followed behind her. Unthinkingly his eyes began to follow the curve of her body as it came in at her waist and then flared back out across her hips. She had grown into a woman, surely.

Gaara again blocked his mind from these thoughts. He couldn't understand where these thoughts were coming from or why.

As he sat down at the table across from Seena, he resolved to figure out what was causing him to react this way.

* * *

Seena pushed her bangs out of her face as she felt them begin to stick to her forehead. It was stiflingly hot in this room and there wasn't any way of letting air in. The windows were closed to prevent anyone from listening and the door was closed for added privacy. She knew this was a secretive matter, but couldn't they just crack one window!

Seena sat behind Gaara who was in his position at the round meeting table. The elders of Sunagakure were all seated at the table along with Baki. Temari and Kankuro were sitting along the wall behind Gaara with Seena. Gaara was just finishing telling the elders about the contents of the cipher and none of them looked pleased about the results.

"You should have told us sooner, Kazekage-sama," said one of the elders. "We might have been able to find someone here in the village who could have decoded it faster."

Seena tensed at the statement. So the council didn't like having her around, did they? Who could blame them? She had been banished and then showed up with no warning after being gone for seven years. It was hard to trust someone after so many years.

"I doubt that there is anyone in all of the Shinobi Nations that could have broken that cipher faster than Seena," said Gaara. "She was able to solve it within three days. Even the ninja it was meant for couldn't have solved it faster than she did."

The elders stayed silent at Gaara's stern voice. Seena stared at the back of Gaara's head, a warm feeling settling in her stomach. He had defended her in front of the whole council. They could look at him badly for siding with a 'traitor'. Seena turned her attention from Gaara to the council.

"Now that we have the enemy's information, what are we going to do about it?" asked one of the council members.

There was a pause. No one volunteered ideas as to how to approach this situation. Seena looked around the room at the faces of the elders. Many of them were veteran shinobi of the sand and she knew that they all were capable of coming up with some sort of mock plan. She could think of several things that they should do immediately.

When no one offered their own ideas Seena stood up from her chair and approached the table. She stood just behind Gaara's chair, to his left. She saw him glance at her over his shoulder. The elders had turned their attention to her and she felt herself become nervous. She willed her heart to calm its rapid pace and she took a deep breath before speaking.

"May I offer a suggestion?" she asked the council.

Some of the council members nodded immediately knowing full well Seena's incredible strategic abilities. Others, more hesitant, looked around at the others at the table before nodding their heads. Gaara nodded his head as well, but didn't look at her.

"Since we have no set time as to when this attack is going to happen," Seena began with a stern and assertive tone. "I propose we send out the best spies we have and see what we can find out about what Kusagakure and Iwagakure are up to. This way we won't be taken by surprise."

A murmur ran among the circle of elders. The council members began talking amongst themselves. Seena saw some of them shake their heads, but a few were nodding. At least there were some men and women on this council that had faith in her.

Seena glanced at Gaara to see what he was thinking. Of course that was hard to do seeing as his expression rarely changed ... ever. He still had on the calm, yet emphatic visage she had grown accustomed to. Unlike the wild and maniacal look he had sometimes got when he was being influenced by Shukaku. Thank goodness he wasn't like that anymore.

The discussion began to slow down, but still no one offered their thoughts. Seena was beginning to think that the council was becoming lazy. What were they going to do? Suna was being thrust into a war and they couldn't come up with a decision? Seena was needed here more then she had realized.

"Please," she said. "Tell me your thoughts."

A few of the council members looked at each other.

"Some of us aren't sure that bringing the fight here to the village is such a good idea," said Ebizo, one of the councilmen. "The safety of the civilians would be at risk and there would be damage to the walls and buildings."

"Not if we do our job," said Seena.

Now every eye was turned on her. She was making bold statements for such a pint sized girl. She might not look like much, but underneath she was a true powerhouse. The council waited in anticipation for what she was going to say next.

"If the spies do what we need them to do, we'll be able to know when the enemy plans to attack. They'll be moving with an entire army and won't be going as swiftly. If we have two teams of spies watching Iwa and Kusa we'll receive word in enough time to prepare for the attack."

Seena saw a councilwoman nod her head and she was grateful for whatever support she would receive.

"And once the armies come what then?" said a councilman who had been less then encouraging. "How are we supposed to fight off two armies?"

"We will be receiving aid from Konoha," said Seena. She was beginning to think that the council wasn't going to accept her plan. But it was the only one they had! Not to mention, she _did_ have a pretty good idea about what she was doing.

"Even with reinforcements, will it be enough?" asked Ebizo, again countering what Seena said.

"Do we have a choice?"

Seena looked down at Gaara who had just spoken. He had been extremely quiet while the rest of the people at the table discussed with Seena the plan of action. She held her breath, waiting for him to continue.

"No matter what we do, the fact is we are going to be attacked," said Gaara slowly, with his eyes closed as if under immense stress. "Do we want to fight on our own home ground? Or do we fight them on theirs?"

Again the council was silent. Seena was beginning to get sick of how they were acting. They were supposed to be the advisory board to the Kazekage and here they sat twiddling their thumbs! Good for nothing retired shinobi with nothing better to do. Seena wanted to smack them around a little to make sure they were awake.

"If we fight them on their turf," said a councilwoman. "We'd be able to take them by surprise."

"True," said Temari. She stood up from her seat now to join the conversation. "We would have surprise, but how far will that go against two armies? When they're done being surprised and start to fight back we'll be outnumbered and on a new field. Not very good odds."

Seena nodded as did a few council members.

"If we fight here," she said. "We'd have another advantage over Kusa since there's little foliage in this desert for them to maneuver. They'd be nearly powerless."

She searched the faces of the council. Some of the members were smiling at her, grateful that they had someone here who could really lead the way. Temari was a good strategist, but they needed someone who knew about these villages. It seemed like Seena was the person meant to lead Suna into this battle.

"So," said Gaara. He stood up from his chair and looked around the table. "Are we all in agreement with this plan?"

There were many emphatic nods from those Seena had seen support from earlier. The others who seemed a little more hesitant took a few moments to think it over, but in the end nodded their heads as well.

"Good. Then we dispatch our four best spies to find out what Kusa and Iwa are up to," Gaara finished. "Move security to the northwest border and take the Stone prisoner down to the lower levels. We have no use for him now, but we can't risk him escaping and notifying the enemy."

Everyone nodded and stood up. Gaara remained in his chair as he crossed his hands and rested his elbows on the table. He stared at the tabletop as the council members walked out of the room leaving Kankuro, Temari, Baki and Seena with the Kazekage. Seena looked behind her at Kankuro and Temari. They each had a troubled look on their face. Things were becoming more dangerous.

"Gaara," said Kankuro. "Who should we send as spies? Kyuu was our top scout, but he's no longer with us."

Gaara nodded. "That doesn't mean we don't have other people who can do the job."

"I'll go," said Baki as he stood up from his seat. "I'll take along Akira and we'll scout Iwagakure's movements. I'll send a message if we discover anything."

Baki turned and left the room. Gaara didn't remove his gaze from the polished wood table. Seena looked at him quizzically. He'd become very reserved suddenly. Well, more reserved than usual, if that could even happen.

"Temari," said Gaara. "I want you to assign two other spies to go to Kusa. Kankuro supervise the relocation of the Stone prisoner."

Kankuro and Temari left the room so Gaara and Seena were alone. Seena tried to steady her heart as it began its odd fast paced beat. Being alone with Gaara couldn't be helped. What she could do though was act professional and not lose her head. If she could manage that then she would be fine.

"Gaara-sama," she said standing to his side and looking at him. "What would you like me to do?"

Seena looked at Gaara and waited for him to reply. His shoulders tensed and she was taken by surprise when he suddenly slammed his fists down on the table. Seena stepped back and looked at Gaara with shock on her face. She hadn't seen Gaara react like this since she'd returned. This reaction reminded her too much of the old Gaara. What was wrong?

Gaara stood up from the table, tension radiating from every muscle. Was he angry? But why? What had anyone said to make him act this way?

"Gaara-sama?" she asked hesitantly.

"Seena," he said. "Are you sure this is the best plan of action?"

Seena blinked as she relaxed.

"Yes," she said. "Why? Is something wrong with it, Gaara-sama?"

"Why not do what the council said? Why not try and surprise attack them?"

"A surprise attack will only work if we know the terrain and surroundings. Trying to pull off a surprise attack in another country is foolish! You know that!"

"But what about the village? I can't let anything happen to it. It's my responsibility as Kazekage to keep it safe."

Seena stared at Gaara. He had truly become a Kazekage. His first priority was and always would be the village. She had to make him see that she was going to give everything she had to protect the village as well.

"Gaara," she said softly. "I know you're frustrated and under a lot of pressure, but I won't let anything happen to Sunagakure. I will protect this village with my life."

Gaara froze, stunned by what she had said. Seena walked closer to him and looked him in the eyes. He seemed shaken by her nearness as she stood not two feet in front of him. Seena too felt the tension that surrounded them, but she wouldn't let it occupy her thoughts. She was his tactician and therefore his right hand advisor.

"Don't worry," she said. "Everything will turn out alright. Trust me."

Gaara relaxed his shoulders and let out a sigh. Even though he wasn't as strained as he was before, Seena didn't miss the hard set of his jaw. He wasn't relaxed completely. They still had a lot of work to do if they wanted to be ready for this battle.

"Come on," said Seena grabbing his wrist and pulling him behind her. "I think we need another batch of my amazing tea, don't you?"

This was the first idea Seena had in the past hour that Gaara could whole heartedly agree with.

* * *

There was a slight breeze coming from the west. It played with Seena's bangs, which she desperately tried to keep out of her face. She, Gaara, Takamaru, Kankuro and Temari stood outside the village walls looking into the distance. It was well into the night and only a few people were awake. The stars twinkled in the sky and the moon was in the shape of a thin crescent, four days to the new moon. Seena sighed at the thought of the impending attack.

She was beginning to feel the same pressure she assumed Gaara felt right now. He might be the Kazekage, but she was the strategist! She was in charge of telling everyone what to do, aside from Gaara of course. She would get as much blame as he would, maybe even more since she was practically an outsider in the eyes of the villagers.

Seena scanned the desert for any signs of people. The group was almost half an hour late. Had something happened? Had Kusa and Iwa gotten news of their discovery? The gentle wind shifted the rolling hills of sand and blew it around like dust. Seena closed her eyes against the wayward pieces of sand, feeling the soft breeze linger on her face.

"Look," she heard Temari say in a hushed tone.

Seena opened her eyes and scanned the horizon. To the north east she could see a huddle of several shadows coming their way. Those must be the shinobi from Konoha. Seena squinted her eyes and counted 1, 2, 3 ... 6. Yup, she counted six. Why would they send them so little reinforcements? Maybe this was just the first squad and another would be arriving.

Seena straightened her shoulders and held her head up to look more presentable. The shadows came closer and Seena could begin to distinguish the people. One, who seemed to be the oldest and most likely the leader, wore a mask that covered the lower half of his face and his headband was pulled down over his left eye. There were two kunoichi, one had short pink hair and the other had shockingly blonde hair is a long ponytail.

Then there were three men, younger then the first. One was large and had long spiky brown hair. Seena would bet her life that he ate eight meals a day. Another had lazy eyes and his hair pulled into a ponytail. The last one was the most obvious one you could see. He wore a bright orange jacket and pants and was making the biggest racket you could hear him from all over the desert. He seemed to be yelling with the pink haired kunoichi. Seena watched as the kunoichi knocked him on the back of his head with her fist.

Seena sweat dropped and frowned. This was supposed to be their reinforcements? They were in a lot of trouble, she thought.

The Konoha shinobi slowed down as they neared the entrance. Gaara stepped forward as the ninja in the orange sped up in front of his comrades. He stopped in front of Gaara and gave him thumbs up.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" he said in the loudest, most obnoxious voice Seena had ever heard.

Seena's head fell forward and now she was really afraid this was going to fail.

"I was hoping they would send you for this mission, Naruto," said Gaara with a small smile.

Naruto grinned widely and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand as the rest of his team arrived. Seena stared at Gaara. He was ... smiling? She'd never seen anything like this. A genuine smile coming from Gaara? Seena couldn't help, but stare at him.

"Naruto will you shut up!" yelled the pink haired kunoichi as she decked him in the back of the head.

"Ah! Sakura-chan ... you hit so hard ...," Naruto said in pain as he grabbed his head where she had hit him.

"Sorry, Gaara-sama," said Sakura.

Gaara didn't move as he watched the shinobi from Konoha file in front of him. He didn't seem worried that there were only six people sent to aid them. Why?

The man with the face mask stepped forward. He wore an embarrassed look on his face as he walked up to them.

"Sorry we're late," he said. "We got lost on the road to-"

"Life," grumbled Kankuro. "We know, save it, Kakashi."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he sweat dropped. Kakashi? Seena thought to herself. Where had she heard that name before?

"Is there anymore coming?" she asked, not particularly in the best mood now.

"No," said Kakashi becoming a little more serious. "They've only sent us."

Seena sighed as she closed her eyes. Great, she thought. She hadn't expected them to send an army, but why only six people? This didn't even make two full teams. Now the pressure was really on her.

"Fine," she said. "We'll have to make do."

"What do you mean 'make do'?" said Naruto with a frown. "What's that supposed to mean? We're some of the best shinobi Konoha has."

A vein popped on Seena's forehead as she began to get annoyed with the loud mouth in the orange britches.

"I haven't said anything about your skills," she said slowly. "I merely expected a few more shinobi to assist since we will be fighting two massive armies."

This guy better be the best fighter she's ever seen or she'd send him packing, war or no war. Seena couldn't stand it when shinobi weren't up to par with the situation. This guy has no idea what they're all in for. Seena and Naruto gave each other dirty looks before looking away.

"Perhaps, we should first introduce everyone," said Gaara looking between his closest friend and newest advisor. "Naruto, everyone, this is Seena Yamamoto and Takamaru Yamada of Sil Ferrin."

Seena looked at the faces of the Konoha shinobi. They nodded in greeting rather than saying anything. One of the kunoichi, the blonde, had this googly eyed look on her face as she stared unashamed at Takamaru. Seena scowled at her rude gawking and looked at Takamaru. He had noticed her stare too, but was trying not to let it bug him. He half frowned as he averted his gaze, ignoring her interest.

"Sil Ferrin," said Kakashi. "I've heard of you before. Aren't you mercenaries?"

Seena folded her arms across her chest but didn't look away from Kakashi's eye.

"We're on reprieve, for now," she said smoothly, earning a confused glance from Gaara and Takamaru. "And you're Kakashi? Son of Konoha's White Fang, I assume?"

Kakashi only nodded, choosing not to reply, but only smiles underneath his mask. Seena nodded as well and looked at the rest of the Konoha team.

"And the rest of your team?" she asked.

"Yes," said Kakashi as he turned towards them. "This is Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura waved and Ino smiled, more at Takamaru then anyone else, making him sweat drop and look away.

"You already know Naruto. This is Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi."

"Hey," Shikamaru said lazily.

"What's up?" said Choji nonchalantly as he lifted a hand in a lazy wave.

Seena nodded. "Thank you all for coming."

Seena looked at Gaara and was surprised to see he was looking at her. He wasn't smiling or frowning or even making any expression at all, but then again, that was Gaara. He looked away after a moment, leaving Seena confused by his actions.

"I think it would be best for all of you to rest," he said. "We will discuss plans for battle tomorrow morning."

* * *

Preview Ch 9:

"Seena," said Gaara almost inaudibly.

Seena gripped her fists tighter. "How do you stay so calm?"

Seena stood up abruptly and looked at Gaara. He had on the same expression he always wore. She had no idea what he could be thinking.

"Aren't you scared? Nervous? Anxious? Anything!"

"Is this why you haven't been able to sleep?" he asked her furrowing his eyebrows.


End file.
